what happens next?
by xedwardxxloverx
Summary: This leaves off right after Eclipse. This is my first fanfic, and I think it's okay, but I would love it if you would read and review! Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello everyone! I started to write this when i got very bored during science class, and it's probably not that great. But that is for you to decide! This is my first fanfic, so dont be too mean. But suggestions would be great! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the charactors, no matter how much i wish i did.**

**

* * *

**

(Bella's POV)

I broke away from him, gasping for air. I looked at him again, then laughed. He looked just as exasperated as I.

"What is so funny, love?" my angel asked me.

"The fact that someone who has no need to breathe has been left breathless," I said to him.

Edward's mouth twitched up into my favorite smile, leaving me even more breathless then I already was. He is too perfect. But no matter how many times I said this, he would just say, "I am nowhere near perfect. You don't see yourself very clearly, love." It bugged me to no end. But I pushed this aside, and touched his hand. It was so cold, but I loved it. I shivered, and sighed contentedly.

I tried to pull away from him, but he was having none of that. He just tightened his grip on me. "Edward…" I whined. It seemed to work, because he let me wiggle free.

"Thank you," I said, and he sighed.

I sat up on his bed, and looked around myself. I couldn't believe he had so many cd's! I was about to mention something about that when there was a light knock on the door. It made me jump, and I fell off the bed in the process. Edward started laughing, hard, so I stood up and glared at him. While he quieted down, I tugged at my hair and walked over to open the door. I pulled it open, and Alice was there, grinning at me. I could tell that she had I vision of me falling off of the bed, but still got a kick out of it.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked.

"Oh, right. Family meeting!" she exclaimed, prancing down the stairs.

I turned to Edward and he shrugged. He got up gracefully, scooping me up and carrying me down the stairs, into the dining room. This is where all the family meetings were held.

Everyone took their seats, and Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Alright everyone, I have called you here for a reason."

Everyone was looking at him intently.

"So, we are all aware that the Volturi are coming soon, correct?" Carlisle asked. Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, and Edward all nodded gravely.

"Good. And we weren't expecting them for at least another year-"

"Carlisle!" edward hissed. "What's going on? You're blocking your mind and it's driving me insane!"

I gaped at Edward, and Esme giggled.

"Carlisle, honey, just get in with it," Esme said. Carlisle smiled.

"Of course. We have a visitor."

Edward looked confused. "Who might that be? From the Volturi? That cant be…" Edward trailed off, deep in thought. Under the table, I took his hand. I smiled, and his answering smile gave me butterflies.

I spoke up. "So who is he? Or her?"

Carlisle shifted uncomfortably in his seat. I've never seen him act this way before! At that moment, Edward's head snapped up, and his grip on my hand tightened. His face looked immensely angry. It frightened me.

I looked at Carlisle, who also looked frightened, but he was looking anxiously at Edward. I knew what happened. Carlisle's mind slipped, and Edward knows who is here.

"Oh my…" Alice gasped.

Jasper was glancing at all of us, not quite sure what to be feeling. The poor guy was probably going insane with our emotions.

"Will you people talk!" spat Rosalie. "Carlisle!"

"Okay, well, Jane will be staying with us for awhile."

The blood drained from my face, and I toppled over. My view was going black.

"Bella!" Edward cried. That was the last thing I heard before I was lost in unconciousness.

I rolled over, and found myself quite comfortable. I also realized that I was covered by a blanket, and secured by a pair of cold, stone arms. I smiled, and poked my head up.

"Why hello Edward!" I chirped.

He smiled his heartbreaking crooked smile. "Hello, love! Are you feeling alright? You had quite a fall," he worried.

I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. "I am more then okay. You just worry too much," I whispered against his lips.

"Only because I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

He smiled against my lips.

I pulled away from him. "I hate to bring this up, Edward, but when will Jane be arriving?" I asked cautiously.

His voice was expressionless. "Tomorrow evening."

"Okay. I should probably go to Charlie's then…"

"That would be for the best."

"Well I don't want Charlie to freak out, so should we go now?"

Edward smiled. "How about in a few hours…" I giggled.

"Sounds great," I replied, and I closed my eyes, as cold lips made their way down to mine.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? I need at least five reviews to continue this. I don't mean to be mean, but i need to know that people are reading this! REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Do you love me? Lol jk. Thank you for the reviews, and I hope this was worth the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, new moon, eclipse or any of its characters. A time for quiet mourning… **

(Bella's POV)

I awoke to the sweet smell of Edward, who was looking at me with such love.

"Good morning, Bella. How was your sleep?" he asked me. I could see the humor deep in his eyes. I was sleep-talking again, that was obvious.

"What's the damage?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Nothing too terrible. You were talking about how much you loved me," no matter how many times I said that in my sleep I still don't think I will be able to keep myself from blushing every time he says that, "and then you said some other…funny things." He smiled.

I was instantly curious. "What other things?"

"Well you said, 'no, don't! Edward, save me from the evil shopping lady!'" Yes, I do recall that. Alice was creeping in my dreams, and she tried to take me shopping. "And then you were telling Emmet to get the hell away from me or you would get Esme to bite him. That was pretty funny," he said, chuckling again. I frowned.

"Only to you," I mumbled. Now he frowned.

"Oh come on love, you know how horrible I am! I am a very rude creature who laughs at everything you do. I am sorry-will you forgive me?" he asked, doing he unfair smoldering thing with his eyes.

"I suppose," I said breathlessly.

"Good! Now that we have settled our differences, let me get you something to eat."

"Ok," I replied, for I didn't know what else to say at the moment.

Edward picked me up and rushed down the stairs, then gently placed me into a chair. As fast as lightening, I had cereal in a bowl with a carton of milk in front of me.

"I should get you to do this more often! I'm sure that I can get Charlie to take the morning shift," I commented.

"I would have no problem with that, though if Charlie ever found out…" he wagged his eyebrows.

I smacked his arm, probably bruising my hand. "Edward!" he simply grinned widely.

"So, what, am I not allowed to go to your house until Jane leaves?" I asked. I wanted to get off of the other subject.

His grin disappeared. "Well, no, that's kind of inevitable. You know how Emmet and Alice get when they don't see you every couple of days."

I sighed. "I know that, but still…I can't bear to see Jane hurt you or anyone in your family like that, Edward!"

"Trust me on this one, that would _not_ happen. Not unless she wants to go home and be locked in a dungeon for a month," he happily stated.

"You should know that I have no idea what that means."

"Jane and Aro had made an agreement with Carlisle that if Jane stays here for some time that Jane will not be allowed to use her…gift, for a lack of better words. And if she somehow violates that agreement, she will be locked in a dungeon cell in Volterra for however long Aro thinks suitable," Edward explained.

I blinked, taken aback. "Oh, well, that…changes things…kind of." I was in a tizzy. No one should trust Jane! And I highly doubted that Aro would do anything to make her of lesser comfort when she was to return home…but if she _were_ trying to pull something, Alice would see it and Edward would read her mind, so that was comforting. I would just have to trust Edward, and that was just about the easiest thing ever.

"Well okay, I see your point. But why is she even coming in the first place?" I asked.

"To make sure we change you," he said with sorrow.

"Don't be that way! You know that I want to be changed more then anything in the world, Edward, so I can be with you forever. Don't be so mopey about it! Three days I can handle, as long as it ends with an eternity with you," I said to him. "And we shouldn't have to be all crabby just because Jane's here, even though that is reason enough. But you know what I mean."

He sighed. "Yes, I do know what you mean. I'm trying to be happy that you will be changed, but it is hard for me to imagine the suffering you will have to go through…"

"It's only three days, Edward," I reminded him.

"Three of the longest days of your…existence. And not only that, love. Other suffering as well. As with the bloodlust, the thirst that will drive you insane if you don't give in to it…"

"I will be okay. You just need to calm down, and take a deep breath." I had his face in my hands, and he did as he was told. His sweet breath swirled through my head and filled my lungs. I wanted to lean in and kiss him, so badly, but we would probably do that later so I was good and stayed put.

"Alright. I want to go take a shower and get dressed, so I'll be down in a bit. Don't go anywhere," I commanded.

"Yes ma'am." I giggled at the soldier tone to his voice. I pecked him on the cheek and skipped up the stairs and into the shower, with many images of pain in my mind.

* * *

**A/N You guys probably all think I am so horrible! I didn't tell you anything that was going to happen, really. But I felt so horrible that I posred another very, very short thing as another chapter! But after you read that you will hate me even more. :( Sorry, but that's just the way my mind is working! And the usual stuff pertains, give me great reviews, and I'll give you a great story! Ps. Sorry for the long authors note! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: still wishing I was fortunate enough to own the beautiful characters here**

(Alice's POV)

I am almost positive that this will end badly. Edward will not be happy with himself, if my vision comes true. I hope with all my heart that this will not happen, for the family could not take such a blow as this. Especially Edward. He would probably end up going back to Volterra! They would have no hesitation to kill him this time…and then Jasper and Emmett would surely follow him there, and they would take that as a threat…No. I will not let this happen. If my family's lives are at stake, I will do everything in my power to keep them safe.

**A/N See! I told you that you would hate me. sniff Talk about frigging cliffies! I am only allowed on the computer on the weekends, so that sucks for me and the people who actually read my sukkish stories. But that also means that you have a whole lot of time to be reviewing me! Review review REVIEW!! Ps. I already have more chapters written, so all I have to do is put them on here! Yay!**

**Ps. Why is it that when I checked the stats of my story that about 103 people read, or at least looked at my story, didn't even bother to review! I mean, come on! I only got five reviews (not that I don't appreciate them as much as the air I breathe!) out of all that! Come on people! If you really want more, you must review! God, such a long authors note… **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I love you all soooo much! 11 reviews! Woohoo! More then I ever expected. So for my thanks, you all get this nice, long chappie. And for the confused reviews I got about this, yes, Bella and Edward are getting married, very soon, and this IS after Eclipse. Now that that's cleared up, I'll shut up so you can read!**

(Bella's POV)

"Bella?" a sweet voice called to me.

"Hm?" I questioned. Who would want to wake me up?

Edward chuckled. "It's time to get up, sweetheart. We have to go to school," he informed me.

My eyes fluttered open. I gasped. His face was unexpectedly so close to mine.

"What?" he asked alarmed.

I laughed. "Oh, nothing dear," I said as I leaned up to kiss him. I think he was enjoying it a little too much though, he forgot to account for the fact that I had to breathe.

"Oops. I forgot," Edward admitted.

"I don't mind…"

"You may not, but your lungs do, love." I grinned.

"I guess you're right."

"Always am," he replied cheerfully.

"Of course you are, Edward! When have you ever been wrong? I can't think of one time!" I said sarcastically.

He glared at me. "I'd better get your butt to school or Charlie might bring out the gun on me!" his face had mock horror on it.

"Yes, because that would hurt you so much," I said to him as I got up. I saw him smile as I made my way over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and the blue blouse Edward just adores on me. "Be right back," I called as I went to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and stepped in. The hot water felt nice against my freezing skin. I shuddered. I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around myself, and walked over to the sink. I looked in the mirror and laughed. I looked…nice. Much better then I did when I first came to Forks. But of course! That was before I met Edward. Thoroughly and quickly I brushed my teeth, pulling on my clothes when I finished. Brushing my hair was next to impossible, but somehow I made it impeccably strait when I was done with it. I opened the bathroom door, letting the steam pour out.

Suddenly, I thought I heard movement in the kitchen, but Edward never moves from my bedroom unless I tell him to. Moving toward the noise, I seemed to be right. There was definitely a sound in my kitchen! I was about to turn around and get Edward, but something pulled at my ankle and I tumbled down the stairs.

The only thing I could make out was"oof," and that was because my stomach had hit the wall, knocking the breath out of me.

"Bella! Sweetheart, are you okay? Bella?" asked an anxious Edward.

"Yes, I'm fine," I rasped weakly. He shook his head.

"I leave you for ten minutes and-"

"Listen to me. I didn't fall, genius."

"Then what-"

"I was dragged."

His face turned paler then I have ever seen it before. "Dragged?" he asked quietly.

"More like pulled. I heard a noise in the kitchen, and I tried to turn around to get you, but then something-or someone-pulled at my ankle and made me fall."

"Well, um, first things first, let's get you up and into your room."

"I have school, remember?"

"Right. Just get a granola bar or something you can take into the car and I will take care of this later," he said, and I nodded.

He was silent all the way to school, though he looked as though he was in deep thought.

When we arrived, Edward got out quickly as usual, and opened the door for me.

"Thank you." He just smiled.

Alice skipped to our side then, as if nothing had happened. Shouldn't she have had a vision of this?

"Hi Alice," I said.

"Hi Edward, Bella. Why do you look so tense, Edward?"

"I'll explain later. Here is not the best place," he said, and as he did, I looked around ad saw a couple of people looking in our direction. Now only a few people cared enough anymore to stare at us.

"I agree," Alice said. "Just wondering, have you seen Esme lately? Carlisle doesn't know where she is. He just assumes that she had to hunt and just went without telling, but that would be so unlike her."

Edward was instantly worried. "No, I haven't seen her. Maybe it connects with what happened earlier…"

"What?" Alice asked. She hated being confused.

"The thing I have to tell you. Like I said, Bella and I will explain everything to you later."

She nodded, and started to walk toward her first period class.

When she was out of ear shot, I asked Edward, "do you think Esme is okay?"

"Silly Bella, of course she is! She is a strong vampire who can fight for herself," he mumbled, though I got the impression that he was trying to comfort the both of us.

I nodded in agreement. "I just hope that nothing bad happened."

"She is tougher then you think, Bella. You've never seen her use her…vampire abilities."

"I know that, Edward, but still…"Esme is so fragile and small, and delicate. Just imagining her out there somewhere all alone brought tears to my eyes.

"Bella, don't cry!" Edward exclaimed as he hugged me. He hugged me until I stopped crying, knowing that I would worry about Esme no matter what he said.

I sniffed. "I'm okay. Come on, we better get to class. We are already late enough."

"I can't take you to class like this."

"Why not?"

"If you had a mirror you would understand."

I whirled around and looked at myself through the Volvo's windshield. I looked horrible! Even through the black tint I could see that my eyes were puffy, and I looked very sick. You could see the sadness on my face easily.

"Oh," I breathed. "Take me home then."

He shook his head sadly. "You will have to come to my house for awhile. I can't let you be home alone after what happened this morning, and I would miss you too much anyway."

My heart sank. I would have to be in the same house as Jane until they changed me. I shivered.

"What's wrong, love?"

I wasn't about to tell him that I was afraid of changing, so I edited.

"Just worrying about Esme," I lied.

Though, somehow, he believed me. This is a first.

"Well, stop. We all hate to see you like this."

"Then take me to your house, it will make me feel better."

He smiled, picked me up, opened the Volvo door, and placed me gently in the seat.

In a movement that I didn't see, he buckled me in and was suddenly in the drivers seat starting the engine.

I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder. For some reason, I suddenly felt tired. How odd. I was so awake just a minute ago.

I closed my eyes and felt Edward stroke my hair with his free hand. I snuggled in closer to him, and fell asleep.

I gasped, and my eyes flew open.

"Calm down dear, it's just me," he soothed me.

"Mm'kay."

He chuckled.

I wanted to sleep some more, but I didn't think that would be possible, because the fact that Jane would be here in a few hours made me crazy, and I couldn't sleep like that! I probably won't be sleeping until she leaves anyway. Unless Edward gets Jasper to take care of that, then I would be grateful for it. But anyway, I wanted to say hi to the family, so I poked Edward, and he understood. He unwillingly put me down, and I could feel his eyes digging into my back as I entered the house.

"Bella!" called a joyful Emmett, as he picked me up into an eye-popping bear hug.

"Ah!" I gasped.

"Emmett! She has to breathe!" Edward cried.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Bella."

I just laughed. 

That's about when Alice entered the room, and she zoomed in and stood inches away from me. "Hi Bella!"

"Hi Alice. Wait a second…weren't you just at school?" I was confused.

Now she laughed. "Yes, I was, but I came back here when I heard you and Edward left. I ran here, and I'm much faster then any old car." She sounded proud. Her expression made me laugh again.

Carlisle trotted in, slowly for a vampire, his face looking glum. I felt so sorry for him! Not knowing where his love is must be-

And just like that, I was torn away from where I was standing, and I was flung across the room and smacked firmly against the wall that was farthest away from me, the southern wall. I could feel my head and body collide with the wall, and the coming pain was tangible.

I was gasping in little gasps, because I couldn't breathe any other way. It felt like my ribs had been pierced through my heart.

"E-e-e-edwa-a-ard-d," I weezed.

The back of my head hurt so much. I wanted to scream so badly, but my lungs wouldn't allow it.

I knew that I might die now, I had no idea how bad my injuries were, but with my last breath, I said "find…Esme." And with that, the familiar black pools of darkness took me over.

_Beep beep beep. _What is that noise? _Beep beep beep. _

"Edward." My voice sounded weak, so I tried again. "Edward?"

"I'm right here honey," he said.

I opened my eyes and his face was pained.

"What's wrong?" I asked, and tried to lift my hand to touch his face, but I couldn't. Not because it was held there, but because I couldn't feel it. Like I had no control over it.

"That's what's wrong," he said quietly.

I was staring at my arm incrediculously. "Whats wrong with it?" I asked. This is really creepy. I couldn't move my arm for crying out loud! "Your left arm is…well, not paralyzed, because it can be fixed with surgery. You will be able to move it in a few hours again, so don't worry."

While trying to take all that in, I looked over to see how badly my arm was misbehaving. But it was barely moving at all, by the looks of it. It looked like I could die at any moment.

"I don't want to die," I whispered, only for me to hear. But of course he heard it.

"Bella, Bella, listen to me. You will not die, I would never let that happen, you know that," he soothed me.

"How did this happen?" I wondered. I tried looking in his eyes for an answer, but he just looked down.

"Edward, tell me! You can't keep this from me!" I insisted.

He took a deep breath, and hesitated before he began. "Well, you see…it wasn't any of us…" he seemed to be having a hard time getting this out.

"Was it Jane? Felix? Demitri?"

"None of the above. It was…"

I raised my eyebrows.

"Her name is…well, I actually can't tell you that."

I frowned. "Come on, Edward, you can tell me anything-"

"That's not what I meant. She won't tell us her name." For some reason, he seemed slightly frustrated.

"Oh. Why not? It's not like she's afraid someone's after her or anything, right?"

"We aren't sure. It could just be because she doesn't want to cooperate with us, but either way, we don't know if she's good or bad. Not only that, she won't tell us where she is from, why she is here, who created her, excedera."

"Hmm…" I was deep in thought. Absentmindedly, I tried to reach up and brush the hair out of my face. Expecting to feel it there, I looked at it dumbly. After a minute I remembered. My idiotic stare turned into a glower.

"So, um she just ran in and slammed me into the wall?" This is way more then weird. What are the chances that a random vampire girl would just happen to come across us and pick _me _to try to eat. Haven't enough vampires found me?

"I guess so. But here's the main problem, Bella. I can't read her mind, either." He seemed immensely annoyed by this fact. I would be too, though.

"Excuse me? Did I hear you right?"

He nodded. "Which leaves me to believe that…that you two are related."

My mouth fell wide open. Holy crap. No! This can't be true! Not one of my family members, too…

I started to sob. "Take me to her," I demanded. I had to find out if this was true.

"Bella, I can't-"

"Now!" I screamed. Why am I acting like this?

Pain shot across his face. "I will. Later. After your surgery is done, okay?"

Too weak to talk after that, I simply nodded. Closing my eyes, I seemed to be losing conciousness again.

"Carlisle?" Edward called. "I think we're ready now."

"Of course. Just let me quickly prepare."

A few minutes later, I felt a sharp pain in my side and I yelped, but that's the last thing I remember before…

"'Cmon, when's she gonna wake up?" Emmett whined.

"Let her sleep," Edward snapped.

"Who needs sleep?" I mumbled, almost uncomprehendingly. They heard me.

"Bella!" exclaimed my beautiful angel. I could feel Edward's lips on mine. Unconciously, I smiled.

"Sorry I didn't wake up earlier," I said, sitting up.

Edward looked at me incrediculously. "You should have slept _longer_, but Emmet's just such a baby…" Emmett smacked his arm.

"I agree," said Rosalie and Alice at the same time. They smiled at eachother while poor Emmett glared at them.

"No," Emmett said, " I just wanted to see Bella fall again!"

Of course I blushed at that, and I smiled sheepishly.

"And do that too!" Emmett exclaimed.

I blushed deeper, and asked Alice when we could go home.

"In about fifteen minutes."

"Okay. Um, where is everyone else?"

"Carlisle went to help Jasper with the girl, and Esme is-"

I cut her off. "Yeah, I know, Esme's missing," I said sadly.

"No," she exaggerated on the 'o', "she's in Denali."

"She is?!"

"Yes," Rosalie replied, stepping forward. "We don't know why she's there, but Tanya welcomed her with open arms until she feels ready to come back here."

"In other words, you'll see her in a few days," Emmett stage-whispered.

I smiled so wide that it hurt. I felt like a five year-old, getting so excited that I would see Esme again. I had missed her more then I thought.

I looked at the clock, then at Edward. "Who is with Jane?"

"She's not here yet, her flight was delayed."

"She should be here in exactly four and a half hours, though," Alice chimed in.

"Okay."

The ride home was a little awkward, but that could be because I was about to meet a vampire who could be related to me, or want to eat me. I was perfectly relaxed compared to my love, though. He seemed overly edgy.

He twitched again, so I placed my hand on Edward's shoulder. Pretending I had Jasper's power, I said "calm."

His eyes smoldered me, and I was looking at him with a look of adoration in my eyes.

He leaned forward to kiss me eagerly, but Alice put her small hand between our faces.

"Not now, you too." I blushed. "We're here."

Looking up, I saw the white mansion. The next thing I knew, I was facing the massive staircase inside the house. I turned toward them. "Where are Jasper and Carlisle?"

"Follow me," Alice said. Apparently I was too slow, for she picked me up and zoomed down into the basement. Since when did they have a basement?

I heard a slight moaning, of pain, and it was enough to make my heart thump.

Alice set me down and let me walk the rest of the way. As with the rest of the house, the walls are white, there are plenty of light on, and it's as spotless as if we are down here every day.

Ever so slowly for vampires, we made our way and were standing in front of Jasper, Carlisle, and-

I froze. My eyes widening, I was scruncianizing the lovely vampires face. She was thrashing, but that was because the two men were restraining her by the arms, and she was no fight for the both of them.

"Bella! Help me, please!" she squealed.

I cocked my head to the side in wonder. Could it be?

"Let her go!" I demanded. Suddenly, everyone was looking at me as though I was insane.

Slowly, Edward's gaze lingered from mine to Carlisle's, and he nodded ever so slightly.

They released the small girl, who was even smaller then Alice, and she collided into me, hugging me tightly.

"You're…alive?" I asked her.

"Not exactly." She smirked.

"You know what I mean."

"Then, in that way, yes, I am."

I looked into her eyes, and was quite startled to see that they were sea green.

"Your eyes…" I stared in wonder.

She laughed wholeheartedly. "Bella, I only eat things from the sea. Mostly sharks." Her smile lit up the room.

"Really?" said Carlisle. More research coming his way!

"Yes. I've never had human or animal blood." She paused. "I mean, _land_ animal blood."

Jasper looked away, disappointed. Everyone ignored him.

"Okay people, _before _I go insane, what is your name?" Edward asked my lovely cousin.

Feeling safer now, she replied, "I am Grace."

Edward nodded, though the look of frustration never left his eyes.

"Um, Grace?" I weezed.

"Hm?"

"Human, remember? Breakable?"

"Right. Sorry." She released me.

"Do you mind if we ask you a few questions Grace?" Carlisle asked.

"As long as Bella is with me." I smirked.

"No problem. To the living room, shall we?"

In the blink of an eye, I was on the living room couch in Edward's lap. I turned around quickly to peck him on the cheek. He smiled.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Alright, let's get down to business," he started. "Grace, how old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"What is your relation to Bella?"

"We're cousins."

"Why are you here?"

She seemed reluctant to answer. "Well…"

"You can tell us anything," I said softly.

She sighed. "I was…following someone."

"Following who?" Carlisle continued.

"Do I have to?" Grace whined.

Everyone but Carlisle and I nodded. "Well if you really want to know…I was following a boy named Zak here." She hesitated. "Well, not exactly _here _in particular, but he was passing through, and I smelled a coven of vampires in here, and I thought he was here. But then I smelled the sweetest thing _ever_…" she looked at me apologetically. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it." Edward sighed from behind me.

"Why were you following Zak?" Jasper asked.

"I have my reasons," she snapped back.

"You feel horrified whenever you or anyone else says his name," Jasper murmured. "Why is that?"

"I don't have to explain to you people," she spat. "Bella, I'm leaving."

"No!" I reached out and grabbed her arm. "You can't leave yet!" If she left now, I may never see her again.

"Well these people won't leave me alone so I might as well."

"No! They'll leave you alone, I promise."

She looked torn. "Well okay…but really I should go. Zak is probably in Canada by now."

"Can't you look for him later?"

"I suppose…"

"Great! Okay well Edward, I'm going upstairs. You coming?" I turned for his response. I honestly wanted to spend time with Grace, but I wanted to talk to Edward first.

The only thing Edward did was shatter my heart with his breathtaking crooked smile, and picked me up, dashing upstairs. He gently placed me on the bed, and layed down next to me, hunger in his eyes. Not the blood hunger, either. I was more then willing to kiss him. He leaned down and kissed me gingerly, so sweetly that my heart ached. My arms slithered up and around his neck, and we were both smiling.

He was the first to realize that I wasn't breathing, so he pulled away and we both layed down on the bed, facing the ceiling.

"Edward, how come you aren't hiding Grace? Because of the Volturi? Shouldn't you hide her like in Seattle for the time being, or something like that?"

"Don't worry, love. Rosalie and Emmett will be staying with Grace in Seattle until Jane leaves. I just hope she behaves."

"Grace will be fine."

"It's not Grace I'm worried about," he chuckled, stroking my hair.

I laughed too. "I'm sure Rosalie can handel it. Emmett will be there too, mind you."

"I'm sure you're right."

"Of course. Cause I'm always right."

He chuckled again. "Of course."

**A/N Hey peoples! Sooo how are you liking the long chapter? Is it horrible? Is it good? Well I hope it is, because it took me FOREVER to write it! Emily thinks I have no life now, but that's only during classes that I write this stuff. And occasionally in study hall. But anyway, I love all of you so much for the wonderful reviews, and I hope to see many more!**

**Ps. Guess what? 330 hits and 12 reviews! Yeah! You all rock so much. Ok and here is a song I was listening to A LOT and it helped me write this chapter. Numb by Linkin Park. Beautiful! Love them Linkin Park. Ok well I'll update as soon as I get some more reviews! Wait I almost forgot! I wrote 12 pages! Took me forever, but now you must love me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys! Another chappie! Whoo! Okay I'm really sorry I am horrible I made the story was too confusing I will try to settle it down some I promise. It will take a few chapters, granted that I can actually pull it off. If not then you can all rebel and hate me forever. Oh yes, I almost forgot, you need to tell me when I am repeating things and it sounds really stupid! Look in the reviews and you will know what I mean. Okay, I should stop typing now…**

**Disclaimer: still waiting, though I am proud to say that I own Grace and Zak. **

* * *

(Bella's POV)

Slowly I walked down the stairs, until I reached the living room. The scene was normal, except for the fact that Alice and Jasper were on the couch looking very tense, and Carlisle sat staring at the wall. I couldn't see Edward behind me, but I knew he was there. When I reached the bottom, I made my way and sat next to Alice on the couch.

"How long?" I whispered, not looking anyone in the eye.

"Less then fifteen minutes now."

"Calm down Bella, there's nothing to worry about," Jasper murmered.

"That's what you think," I said to myself.

I stood up and walked over to the giant window in the front of the house, gazing out of it timidly. Edward snaked his arms around my waist from behind me. I leaned my head back and sighed.

"When will this all end?" I whispered.

He bent his neck so that his lips were pressed gingerly against my right ear. "Whenever you want it to."

I turned my head slightly to glare at him. "You know that's not true."

"I wouldn't lie to you, and yes, it is true. All you have to do is say the word, and we get married that much faster. Then you will be changed, and we will live an eternity together."

He made it sound so easy! "It's not that simple, though! Don't forget that after I am changed, the Volturi will want me, and you know that they will have no limits to get me to join them. And then there's the whole thing with Grace…too much to think about."

"So don't think about it," he said, and his breath whirled around my face, momentarily making me forget what I was talking about. He had obviously had been planning to do that.

I pulled away, wanting to be close to him more then anything, but he wasn't playing fair right now. I couldn't forget what was happening now, it was too important.

"Here they come," Alice said quietly.

I held my breath, and there was a light knock on the door.

Carlisle stood up, and walked gracefully to the door, pulling it open. "Welcome," he said warmly.

"Thank you," Jane said in her dull monotone voice.

"Please, come in." Carlisle gestured to the couches.

"Mmm." She glided over and sat next to Alice and Jasper on the couch, though as far away from them as it would allow. "You have a nice home," she said, and she didn't sound like she cared in the least.

"Thank you."

She looked up ever so slightly. "Where is the rest of your family?"

"They are on another honeymoon, so they probably will not be back for about a month," Alice said. She was trying to keep the mood light.

"I see."

Edward and I were still planted in place by the window, and he rubbed my back, though we were facing the others now.

It is so hard to imagine that Jane is so dangerous when she acts polite. I know that she still is harsh, and cruel, but looking at her right now, she looked…harmless. It would be very hard to believe that she could cause so much pain if I had not seen it for myself.

The guard still stood at the door where they had left Jane. I saw Felix wink at me, and just behind him was Demetri. He was sniffing the air anxiously. Oh no. Either he was getting our scent, or he smelled the faint trace of Grace's scent. Both possibilities were horrible.

I shifted where I was standing, signaling to Edward that I needed to get out. He nodded.

"Will you please excuse us?" Edward said.

"Of course," Carlisle said.

Edward took my hand and walked outside with me. They could still hear us, I was sure of that, but Edward spoke anyway.

"To our meadow?" he inquired.

"That sounds great," I replied, my voice a little shaky. His brow furrowed, but he bent down so I could climb on his back. I did, and I locked my arms around his neck, and wrapped my legs around his waist. He took my hand and kissed it before he started to run. I am so used to his running that I barely even notice it anymore, but it gave me a great opportunity to think without him wanting to talk to me about it.

What should I say about Demetri? Should I even mention it at all? What am I supposed to do while Jane's here? I wouldn't be able to do anything really, because I'm not allowed to go home yet either. I was going over all the possibilities in my head, very deep in thought, when Edward's hand went up to my hair.

"We're here."

I don't think that he was taking the fact that I hadn't kissed him in awhile very well, because when I got off him he spun me around and brought his lips to mine. When I pulled away, I was surprised to learn that I wasn't _that_ breathless. But when I looked at Edward, I laughed. He was gasping for air like there was only so much left.

"There's plenty of air to go around, Edward," I said. He smirked and got this glint in his eye that was creeping me out a little.

He pretended to fall forward, knocking me to the ground, but not letting me land, he would never let me fall. I landed on the grass softly, and he was on top of me, his hands on either side of me, holding him up at arms length.

"And now what do you plan to do?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I only thought out the first part of my plan. I think you should tell me what we should do now." The glint in his eye became more pronounced.

"Well, I think I should do this…" I kissed his neck. "And I think _you _should do this…" I kissed his lips, and he kissed me back.

We were like that for several minutes before I realized that I should talk to him. I pulled away, and he looked into my eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"Um, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I think that we should have the wedding…sooner," I confessed.

He wasn't expecting that, and I wasn't either. I was going to say something about Demetri, but that came out. At least it wasn't a lie.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. The sooner I change, the sooner things will be taken care of, and the sooner I get what I want." He knew what I meant about the last part.

"If that's what you think is best. But don't forget, I'm not changing you if it's only because you are afraid. I will change you when you are one hundred percent sure that's what you want."

"Edward I am _positive _that this is what I want. Don't you even _try_ to blame this on me supposedly being scared. You know that I want to be with you for eternity, and that I have to be a vampire to do it, so I will gladly become a vampire. End of discussion." And with that, I pecked him on the lips.

He seemed shocked by my little rant, but was pleased to say the least. I think he was finally getting it through his thick skull that I really _did_ want to spend forever and beyond with him. I smiled, knowing that I had won, and that I will be changed. I am the happiest girl alive.

"You look so beautiful when you smile," Edward whispered. I blushed, and he added "you look simply lovely when you blush," he told me. As always, I blushed deeper. He started to dazzle me with his eyes again, and I couldn't look away.

"Edward, stop," I moaned.

He looked hurt. "Stop what?"

"Dazzling me. It's driving me insane."

He sighed, and I pushed on his shoulders to make him move. He groaned, he didn't want to move, that was obvious, but I was getting really stiff. Obeying, he stood up and offered me a hand. I took it, and he lifted me up quickly, too quickly. I fell over, because I was starting to see random black spots cover up my view, and it was making me really dizzy.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" Edward asked, alarmed.

When I was sure I could talk without messing up, I said "yes, I'm fine, don't worry. I just got up too fast."

"Oh," he breathed, "alright."

I was still tottering, and he tried to hold me upright. When I could see clearly again, he released me.

He tried to look in my eyes, but I looked away. I really _should _tell him about everything. From start to finish. You know, about Demetri, the wedding, all that good stuff. I just don't think he would be happy to hear it…

"Tell me what you're thinking," Edward said quietly. I looked up to see him watching my face very carefully.

I remained silent, and he got impatient. "Bel-la," he whined.

"Okay, fine. Just remember, you wanted to know…" I started to tell him about Demetri, what I thought about Jane **(A/N you know, back when she thought Jane would use her power anyway, even though she said she wouldn't)**. A million different expressions crossed his face, but when I grew silent he settled on concern.

"Bella, all of your worries are un-called for. We are all going to be okay, Jane will not hurt us, and Demetri, he was just getting our scent. I can read minds, remember?" He tapped his temple.

I still wasn't convinced. He knows Edward can read minds, it could have been a cover-up. But I lied anyway. "I feel better knowing that." I hated so much when I lied to his face. Yet I continue to do it.

He kissed my forehead. "I'm glad." His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he flipped it open without looking at the caller ID.

"What do you want, Alice?" He sounded impatient.

Slowly his eyes widened. His mouth opened just a little, but in awe, not to speak.

"We'll be right there," he said, and snapped the phone shut.

"What's wrong?" My mouth was dry, so my voice had no volume.

"We have to hurry," he said urgently. "Alice just had a vision."

* * *

**A/N Ah, yes. The **_**vision**_**. A cliffie, I know, Emily is strangling me as we speak (ouch! That hurt!). I wanted to write more, but I was getting carried away and figured I would stop here. Oh, and you guys make me sooo happy! 5 reviews for the last chapter, I was so excited. I love reading them! And as of this moment, 594 people have read my story! I just wish they would all review…anyway, I would like to thank Tara's folly for criticizing me on my story, and now I actually paid attention to those parts! Ok, tell me if you like it, and if I shouldn't continue just tell me ;o)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N you guys really DO love me! I posted chapter five at like three in the morning, and I came back on the computer at like ten thirty, and I got six reviews! Lol Emily keeps complaining because I call her every time I get another review…but she'll get over it. Okay, still trying to make things less confusing, so don't hurt me if I fail! And also I had the biggest writers block, and that delayed me too! I know that I went back like a tiny bit but I thought that you might like to hear what Alice was saying to Edward, so who would put it better then Edward himself? (The most exciting thing EVER is when you try to get into Edward's mind!)**

**Disclaimer: man, it gets really annoying to post the same thing chapter after chapter**

(Edward's POV)

Bella and I are in our meadow, and I am kissing her passionately, and she returns her love. Too soon, she pulls away from me, and I looked her in the eye. "What's wrong?" I asked my angel.

"Um, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked.

"I think that we should have the wedding…sooner," she said slowly.

That was very unexpected. I was going to say something, but I changed what I was going to say. "You do?"

"Yes, I do. The sooner I change, the sooner things will be taken care of, and the sooner I get what I want." Of course Bella would be thinking about the last part.

"If that's what you think is best. But don't forget, I'm not changing you if it's only because you are afraid. I will change you when you are one hundred percent sure that's what you want." I believe that she knows that I am trying to stall her changing, but what I said was absolutely true. I would only change her if that's what her delicate heart wanted.

"Edward I am _positive _that this is what I want. Don't you even _try_ to blame this on me supposedly being scared. You know that I want to be with you for eternity, and that I have to be a vampire to do it, so I will gladly become a vampire. End of discussion." Suddenly, she reached her lips up and pecked me on the lips.

I can't say I wasn't shocked, that would be an utter lie, but I am happy that she was so certain that this is what she wants. Alice said that this would turn out better then for the rest of us, but her visions change frequently, I just pray that this one will stay true.

Bella smiled, and I could only stare. After a moment, I said "you look so beautiful when you smile." She blushed, and I said "you look simply lovely when you blush." She blushed deeper, and I could only stare at her with loving eyes.

"Edward, stop," she groaned quietly.

"Stop what?"

"Dazzling me. It's driving me insane."

I sighed, and she gently pushed on my shoulders to make me move. I groaned, but did what she wanted. I got up quickly and held my hand out to help her up. She took it, and I pulled her up too quickly. She was about to fall over, but I caught her just in time. Her eyes were unfocused.

"Bella? Can you hear me?"

After about a minute, she said, "yes, I'm fine, don't worry. I just got up too fast."

"Oh, alright." I thought she had been hurt or something, you never know with Bella.

She still seemed unsteady, so when she regained her sight I let her go.

I looked in her eyes, but she looked away. Before she could look away, though, I saw conflict in there.

"Tell me what you're thinking," I murmured.

She wasn't speaking, and the quietness was driving me insane. "Bel-la…"

"Okay, fine. Just remember, you wanted to know…" she started telling me what she thought about everything, including things about Demetri and Jane. I could feel my face involuntarily go through a lot of different expressions, but I kept on concerned when she finished.

"Bella, all of your worries are un-called for. We are all going to be okay, Jane will not hurt us, and Demetri, he was just getting our scent. I can read minds, remember?" I poked my head.

"I feel better knowing that," she said, and I knew she was lying, but I let it go for now, she didn't seem like she was in the mood to talk right now after what she had just told me.

I kissed her forehead. "I'm glad."

While I was hugging Bella, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I already knew who it was, I didn't need caller ID.

"What do you want, Alice?" I nearly hissed.

Her voice was so panicked and terrified; I wasn't sure what was going on.

"Edward, I'm so sorry, I had no idea that it would end up so bad," she cried, and I could tell she was sobbing.

I didn't respond, so she kept going. "I had a vision, a few days ago, when you were at Bella's, but I didn't tell anyone because I hoped it would go away but it didn't, it got so much worse…" I could feel my eyes widen, as Bella watched in horror.

"I just had the vision, again, but it was a hundred times worse. Bella needs to stay here with us, and if you stay there much longer she will die-"

While she was mid-sentence, I snapped the phone shut. I needed to hear no more. Bella's life is at stake, and I am not about to risk it.

"We have to hurry," I said, am dim sure horror was all my dear angel could see. "Alice just had a vision."

Poor Bella looked close to tears, and I wanted to comfort her so badly, and I would. When she is out of danger.

I swiped her up in my arms, not bothering to put her on my back, and ran. The tears were streaming freely down her face now, though she made no sound.

I wanted to tell her that everything was okay, that she had nothing to fear. But I couldn't even do that.

With my thumb, I gently stroked away the tears from her face, and I kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry…"

We arrived at my house, and I burst through the front door.

Eight wary vampires turned their gaze upon us. All of their thoughts came crashing down at me at once.

_I am happy they got here so quickly, Alice said bad things would happen…_Carlisle.

_Ah! The emotions are driving me insane! Edward, make it stop! _Jasper.

_Hm, I wonder what fabric this is made of. _Jane.

And last but not least, Alice.

_Edward, oh my god, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before! But it wasn't even this close to being so bad before-_

"Alice, please." I put one hand up, though I was still holding Bella. Bella turned her face into my chest.

_Sorry, _she thought.

"Is Bella okay?" Carlisle asked, worried.

"Yes, she's just…Jasper?"

"Frightened," he stated.

I hugged Bella close, and she kissed the palm of my hand. I sighed.

I looked over at the couch, and saw Jane staring out the window.

_The rain is so pretty, I wonder how many raindrops there are? Millions, I suppose, but I still wonder…_

My eyebrows furrowed in frustration. This is almost as frustrating as not being able to read Bella's mind! I should know better then anyone that Jane is not stupid. Those are petty thoughts that maybe Emmett would have. She is obviously hiding something from us, and maybe Alice knows what it is.

"Alice, can I talk to you?" I looked around. "In private?"

"Yes, of course," she mumbled.

I looked around frantically for a moment, and then Carlisle stepped forward.

"I'll take her until you get back." He held his arms out.

"Thank you," I said, and unwillingly handed Bella to him.

Alice and I ran a few miles into the woods, to the clearing where we had had the battle.

I'm sure my gaze was furious as I turned back to Alice.

"Don't give me any apologies-just the facts." I tried to sound calm, but she flinched away from me.

_I'll just think it for you, okay?_

I nodded.

_A few days ago, I had a vision of Demetri and another person of the guard, Tori, cornering Bella…and…well…killing her._

I flinched, but at the same time I managed to growl.

_Not quickly, either. And then I had a weaker vision, but of it not happening. I don't know why, but maybe it was just that they were afraid of getting caught. But then-about a half hour ago-I had another vision._

_It would be taking place tomorrow, I think. The family, including us and Jane, are supposed to go hunting in the morning while Bella is still asleep in your room. We would all be a few miles away, when Jane would say, 'oh, you know what? I'll go back quickly and take off this wretched coat. I forgot that I don't need to wear it here.' And then I would say, 'let me go with you, you shouldn't go alone.' Then she would say, 'don't worry about it Alice, I will be back in a few minutes.' Then she would turn and run back to the house, but of course we would have thought nothing of it, so we would have just shrugged it off and continued running._

_But then, back at the house, Jane would run up the stairs into your room, and slam the door open very loudly._

_Bella would wake up, confused, but she would quickly grow frightened, it is very clear on her face._

_Jane would say, 'good morning Bella, I hope you had a nice sleep, for it was your last.'_

_Bella would scream, though we would not hear her, we would be too far away. Jane would wrap her small hand around Bella's neck, and whisper, 'now you can feel the pain that I can cause.' Then-_

"STOP!" I screamed. I can't take this!

"Huh? Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't even realize that I-"

"Whatever! Just get me to Bella. Now. Jane will not be tainting the air my precious Bella breathes for much longer."

**The End**

**A/N hahaha just kidding! This is most definitely NOT the end! I just like to scare you! Hehe. Ok I am sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long, like I said before, I'm not allowed on the computer on the weekdays anymore, and the times that I snuck on, I could only be on for, like, five minutes. I didn't want to risk getting grounded even longer by being caught! Ok, here's the deal. Pick one of the following to happen.**

**a) Edward actually hurts Jane and the Volturi guard intercedes**

**b) Edward doesn't hurt Jane, but pretty much stalks her**

**c) Alice's vision changes at the last possible second, just before Edward is going to kill Jane**

**or d) Jane bites Bella but doesn't kill her, so she gets changed (when Edward doesn't know of course-he would kill Jane before allowing that to happen, obviously)**

**There are your lovely choices, and I need some answers before I can even start writing the next chapter. K! Cause I still have that major writing block and I can't decide what to do. I figure heck, you tell me what you want to see! And on a final note, I was thinking about posting two new stories, one from back when Jasper was still with Maria-I already wrote some, I'm just wondering if I should post it-and an AIM thing where Emily and I were actually on AIM and were pretending to be the Cullens! Ok, holy f--- this is the longest A/N I've ever seen…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N ok, almost everyone picked d! So, as promised, here is your chapter with Jane biting Bella, and trust me, you will hate me when you finish. **

(Bella's POV)

Edward and Alice suddenly walked through the door, pain on both of their faces. I didn't want to know what had been said between the two, I'm sure it was all bad things about me. I am lying on their couch, and as soon as Edward saw me, he came and picked me up, darting into his room and closing the door behind him.

"Hi Edward." I managed to smile weakly.

"Hi Bella." He smiled that glorious crooked smile of his.

He took us over to the bed, and put me under the covers, lying next to me, stroking my hair.

"I love you so much," he murmured.

"I love you too," I said sleepily. Even though I had gotten a lot of sleep lately, I still seem to be tired. Or Jasper could be working his power on me…

I snuggled into him, and sighed deeply, and I could feel myself falling into a deep slumber…

I yawned, and rubbed my eyes. Blinking a few times, my eyes adjusted, and I realized that it is early dusk.

"Edward?" I said.

"I'm right here," he whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"Okay, just checking."

Today seemed to start so slow, and I feel jitterey. I can't put my finger on it, but I just have this feeling that something huge is going to happen today. I shrugged internally, and sat up. My head spun, so I waited a moment before speaking.

"Could I get some food?" I asked politely.

"Why of course, dear," he said back in the same tone.

Edward picked me up, and ran down the stairs. I giggled, and he smiled.

"What would you like?" he asked. "You can have anything, quite literally."

"Can I just have some eggs and toast?" I asked.

"If that's what you want." He surprised me, he knew how to make eggs! And just the way I like them, too. And he didn't burn the toast, to my relief.

He put them on a beautiful china plate, and set it n front of me.

"Bon appitite, my love." I laughed at his fake French accent. It sounded so funny, it clashed with the English he had in him.

I ate quickly and hungerly. It was gone fast, and Edward was looking at me, shocked.

"Who would have known you could eat so fast!"

I shrugged.

"Do you want some more?"

"Oh, no thank you. I'm full enough. Can I shower?"

"Do you have to ask?" he smirked playfully.

I walked slowly up the stairs, as to not trip. Though of course I tripped on the last step, but Alice caught me.

The soft tinkling of chimes was what I heard, her laugh. "Careful now, Bella."

"Yeah, sure, make fun of the stupid clumsy human," I mumbled to myself as I stepped in the shower. The water felt so great, I just stood there enjoying it for a few minutes.

When I was done with that, I started to brush furiously at my teeth. I have the worst morning breath!

I wrapped a towel tightly around me, and walked to Edward's room. I closed the door behind me and locked it, not that it would matter if anyone actually wanted to come in, they could break through the lock easily. I tiptoed into the closet, and found the small selection of clothes that I brought over here for times like this. I found a simple white tee and jeans, and slipped them on.

I went back to the bathroom to blow dry my hair. I don't know why, but I felt compelled to go into the bathroom now for some reason.

I walked in and plugged the blow dryer into the wall, and started with my hair. When it turned out as dry as can be, I turned it off and brushed through it one more time. While I was doing that, there was a light tap on the door.

"Bella?" said Edward softly. "The others have left for hunting, and I'm staying here with you, but I will be in the garage. Rosalie wanted me to take a look at her M3, so I figured I might as well do that before she comes back."

I set the brush down and opened the bathroom door. "Okay, you know where I'll be."

"Yes." He smiled, and I kissed him before he slipped into the garage.

Slowly, I walked back to his room, and I stopped at the door. It could have just been my imagination, but did I hear a soft rustling on the inside? Petrified, I eased the door open just a crack. Nothing. It was just my imagination, nothing was in here. I shook my head, thinking how stupid it was for me to think that someone could break in here.

Wishful thinking, right? I plopped down on the bed, and as I turned to face the door, my breath caught in my throat and I just about had a heart attack. Jane stood at the door, the emotionless features still cast upon her childlike face.

I breathed deeply, trying to calm myself. "Hello, Jane," I said after I could breathe well again. "What brings you up here?"

She was staring out the window, though I had no idea why. "Just curious. I have not been up here yet."

It was such a normal response that it surprised me, yet also made me very suspicious. "Oh, okay. Well, this is Edward's room."

"I know," she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Um, okay, is there anything else you need, then?" I asked. Her talking to me directly, though not looking at me, was making me anxious.

"Hmm…I suppose there is one thing you could do for me," she inquired.

"What is it?" I asked, completely clueless as to what she wanted.

"Stay still," she whispered menacingly.

I froze. What did she mean? Stay still? Oh crap, that could only mean-

I was thrown into the wall, and pinned there. I squirmed, though I knew there was no getting away.

She smiled in pleasure, and my stomach flipped. "Now you can feel the pain that I can cause…"

She leaned in and sliced her teeth through my neck. It wasn't long before the fire started.

**A/N I hope you guys don't hate me too much! But look! You have made me so happy, I wrote another chapter already! Emily hates me for leaving off here, and she even growled! I was afraid. Here are her exact words:**

"**If you don't write more **_**right now**_**, you may never see the light of day again."**

**--Emily**

**Told you, creepy! And here are the stats for the last chapter! 11 whole reviews (eep!) and 1221 hits! I am so happy…that makes me write even faster…and better! And thank you so much for the responses! Personally, I thought people would choose c or a, and about three people did, but it surprised me how many people chose d! But I cherish every review…so make me happy…and leave me a cookie!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N crap! I forgot a disclaimer for the last chapter! So I'll make the disclaimer below for chapter seven and eight! And…omg…we broke forty reviews! hypervenallating yay! **

**Disclaimer: taps foot impatiently why won't Stephenie Meyer give me the claim for them already?**

_**Previously**_

"_Hmm…I suppose there is one thing you could do for me," she inquired._

"_What is it?" I asked, completely clueless as to what she wanted. _

"_Stay still," she whispered menacingly. _

_I froze. What did she mean? Stay still? Oh crap, that could only mean-_

_I was thrown into the wall, and pinned there. I squirmed, though I knew there was no getting away. _

_She smiled in pleasure, and my stomach flipped. "Now you can feel the pain that I can cause…" _

_She leaned in and sliced her teeth through my neck. It wasn't long before the fire started._

(Bella's POV)

My scream pierced through the air, and I could hear it echo in the big house. The moment was lost in the pain, so bad. The fire was back, and this time, it would not go away so fast.

Faster then impossible, Jane was off of me and was thrown out of the window like a rag doll, and Edward's furious rawer echoed throughout the entire forest.

My breathing increased, trying to control the pain, but of course it was no use. I screamed again, and this time it made Edward look like he was crying.

"Bella, Bella, I am so sorry I didn't know that she would do this…" I could feel his hands rub against my arms, and I am now aware that I was moved to the bed. I was grateful for the coolness of his arms; they lessened the pain slightly, though it was still nowhere near bearable.

I knew that screaming had no use, that it would not help me in any way, but it was inevitable. It seemed like the fire in my veins was taunting me, trying to make this as painful as possible for me.

I could practically feel the venom flow through my system, damned to make me a vampire. The coldness of it was making me shiver, and it felt so wrong, being cold while on fire.

Edward kept apologizing to me, several times, that this was his entire fault, that he should have been here with me instead of trying to please Rosalie. It made me mad, this wasn't his fault! It was mine; I should have gone down there with him…I should have…have…

My thoughts were cut off by another swirl of pain. It felt like I was thrown into a huge fire, then being taken out and having people trying to tear me apart, then settled with having cut me in half. Suddenly, it felt as if I was being choked, and my scream gurgled off into silence.

Within minutes I had gained consciousness again, and I was petrified to the bone. I didn't want to face this pain again! It's too much to bear!

"Edward!" I rasped.

"What is it, love?" he asked, and I could tell he was sobbing, though I could still hear the anger in his voice.

"Do me a favor, and don't back down, please," I huffed.

"Anything," he vowed.

"Kill me, now, please! If you love me you will kill me," I said, and my voice contained every inch of hurt I am feeling now.

"I can't do that, Bella! I won't do that to you!" he cried.

"Please!" I screamed.

"No!"

His pain with mine was too much to bear, I couldn't handle it anymore. I had some strength, I have no idea where it came from, but I sat up and dashed out of the room, and fell down in the process. Just outside his door, I laid on the floor, a heap of pain and tears. He was beside me in an instant, and brought me back to the bed.

"You have to stay here, Bella."

I shudder rippled through me as I felt the venom seep through a new part of my body. My eyes were closed, I couldn't open them, I was in too much pain. I longed to see his glorious face, though, so after some time and more pain, I forced them open. As soon as I saw his face, I regretted opening my eyes. He looked like he was in so much pain that he would collapse at any moment. But of course that is impossible, but it still looked that way.

The apologies started again, and I closed my eyes, preparing for another round of hurt. I was grateful that he held my hand the whole time though, it was proof for me that he was still there.

Three days! It didn't seem that way. It seemed like an eternity, like hell was raised. But after three days, four hours, twenty one minutes and fifty eight seconds, the intense fire dulled and eventually stopped altogether. Relief poured through my system, and I opened my eyes. Edward was right there, looking at me with pure pain covering all his features.

"Bella? Bella! Are you alright? It's over now, it will be okay," he rambled, glad to see me up.

"I'm…fine. More than fine, I feel…energetic," I said, and I gasped at my voice. It now had the resemblance to the soft chime of bells, it was very pretty. "That could be because I don't need sleep anymore, though."

My favorite crooked grin crossed his features, though it didn't completely touch his eyes. "That could be," he agreed.

I sat up, and he moved back with me. I was prepared to feel lightheaded, or have a pounding headache, but I was surprised when I felt nothing. My eyes darted around the room. Was everything always so bright? Why am I able to think about more then one thing at a time? Why can I hear what's going on downstairs? Why do I feel…thirsty?

I could feel the aching in the back of my throat, and a little voice in the back of my head was screaming, 'blood! I need blood, badly…' I winced and stood up.

My gracefulness was something I would have to get used to, I was expecting to fall at any moment. I went into the bathroom, and carefully closed the door behind me. Edward had stayed behind in the room, and let me test myself out for a few minutes on my own. I closed my eyes and walked to the mirror, and planted myself right in front of it. I was a bit afraid, I was so used to seeing clumsy, human Bella in the mirror. I guess that life is behind me now, so I slowly opened my eyes. Then screamed.

**A/N how was that for a transformation? I was practically feeling the pain along with Bella, and every now and again I wince or shudder. wince, shudder ok, give me another cookie (preferably chocolate chip-mmmm-mmm!) and…POOF! Chapter nine becomes real! Oh, and I am really sorry I think this is my second shortest chapter, but again, I didn't want to make it **_**too**_** long. Almost forgot…six reviews and hypervenallating again 1568 hits! And I won't be able to update till Friday, so just giving you a warning! (if I even finish the next chapter by Friday!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N hi people! OH MY CARLISLE, I am so ticked off. Not because of you, but because of me. I went to check my email, and I got like ten "bounced message notifications," and I couldn't read those emails! I got a couple pms from Zukaddy and wingedspirit, so I am really sorry if you could send them again I would love it. If you can even remember what you said! Okay, enough of my complaining, here is the promised chapter nine. **

**Disclaimer: sighs…still not owning them…**

(Bella's POV)

I stared wide eyed at the mirror in front of me. I looked…beautiful. Before I could see any details, though, the bathroom door had been smashed through and was all splinters. Wood was everywhere, and a shard of it flew at me, and by pure reflexes, I caught it. I stared at Edward, who was the cause of the door.

"What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Edward asked frantically. He was looking at me up and down for injuries.

I laughed, and he looked at me funny. "Edward, I'm not hurt! I'm not as breakable now, remember?"

He still looked confused. "Then why did you scream?"

I gestured to my face, and understanding lit his. "Oh."

I turned back to the mirror, and Edward stayed in the doorway. I looked for features, the ones that made me look beautiful, and they were all there. My hair was shiny and luscious, my body was way curvier, my ragged fingernails were now perfect, every aspect of me is perfect. I was still the same height though, and I am very happy about that.

My hands were shaking, and slowly I reached out to touch the mirror, to make sure I wasn't looking at someone else, to make sure it was there. I meant to touch it lightly, to brush my fingers across where face was showing, but my strength was something I would have to get used to. The mirror smashed beneath my hand, and suddenly Edward was in front of me, blocking me from the mirror, but his back was to it, taking in the impact. He winced, but then smiled.

"You have to be more careful, love. Esme will not be mad at you, I know that, but she would be working forever to fix the things you're going to break while you are still getting used to your new self."

I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay, just try to be more careful." He smiled. I smiled back.

That little ache at the back of my throat came back again, but with more severity. I looked up at Edward.

"Um, Edward? I'm…thirsty."

He frowned. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. Let me get the others, and we can go. But first, I want to see something…" he kissed me, but it was different this time. It was not cold. It took me by surprise, and I pulled away.

"That was…different," I muttered.

He laughed. "Yes, it surely was."

I leaned up to kiss him again before racing down the stairs, and into the living room.

I halted at the couch, and sat down. Everyone was in here, and they were all staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You look beautiful!" Alice exclaimed. "Even more then me!"

If I could have blushed, I would have. "Don't say that, we are both beautiful."

"I'll say," Edward murmured in my ear. He had picked me up and now I was positioned on his lap.

More loudly, Edward said, "I have to go take Bella hunting, who else wants to come with us?"

Everyone but Carlisle agreed, he said that Esme would be coming home at any time now. Of course he would be here for her arrival.

I stood up, and I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist as he stood up too. We made our way to the back, slowly for us. I turned to look at Edward's face, and it was sad. I knew he loved me, more then anything, but he was still sad to see me this way. I would just have to show him that everything would be okay.

I stiffened. A smell came to me, something wonderful. I knew it immediately-blood. It made my mind swirl, and everything else was unimportant. All that was, was the source of the blood. I was about to run to it, but I was being held back.

"Let…me…go!" I snarled. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were restraining me.

I thrashed against them, and wondered why they wouldn't let me go. I was here to hunt!

"Bella, you need to settle down," Alice soothed. "What you smell is not an animal, it's a human."

My struggling immediately stopped. "A…human?"

She nodded. "You will soon find the difference in smells between animal and human, but for now, we will just have to restrain you." Edward's face looked pained.

The boys released me, and I stood up. The person was still there, but I didn't mind the scent anymore. I would never kill a human, and Edward wouldn't let me, either. We would work together to get through this, then maybe we could do other important things. Like the wedding, for one. I had completely forgotten about that. We would have that soon, perhaps in the next couple of months. I'm sure Alice already has everything set, I just have to walk down the isle. We would have to wait a bit though, because I would want Charlie and Renee and Phil to be there, and I don't want to end up accidentally eating them. The only other thing that I would have to take care of after that would be Jacob. He's still missing, and I am going to look for him when all this crap is over. He deserves better then this, then the life I had left him to live. He will always be upset, there is nothing I can do about that. But maybe I could help him through it-

My thoughts were cut off by a howl. It was close, and it was coming at us.

**A/N dun dun dun! So so so so so so so so so sorry about the long wait! I have the hugest writers block ever right now, and you need to help me. If I get some really great suggestions I'll update at least once over break! **

**And THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! Ok, I am so proud! Emily posted her first fanfic story! I put her profile url in my profile near the top, but I don't know how to make it for you to just click on it so you have to copy and paste it into the url bar at the top of the internet page. So look at it and review it cause she's making more stories, and she will love me forever if you all review her. Thanks so much! **


	10. Chapter 10

A/N here's the next chapter…please don't hate me, this is necessary… 

"J-Jake?" I called.

My eyes scanned the forest, and were successful in finding a big form starting to come out into the clearing.

I was not surprised to find that a giant russet-brown wolf came from the shadows, though I was surprised that when he looked at me, his usual happy, wolfy grin was not there. It was nothing.

But that didn't stop me from running right up to him and enveloping him in a huge hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist, but I was careful that I didn't hurt him. I could do more damage to him now then he could to me.

He didn't return my hug, and I began to wonder why. I pulled back slightly, and I could see his eyes. They were flat and emotionless, and it scared me a little. That was when I remembered.

"Jake?" I asked. "Jake, you okay?"

He began to tremble. "No…"

Before I knew it I was ripped from Jacob, and was being held back by Alice. Edward was wrestling Jacob, Edward screaming, "I knew you would hurt her!"

Jacob knocked Edward to the ground, and the two rolled into the forest.

"Edward!" I screeched, thrashing against Alice. She called over Emmett and Jasper to help, and they pinned me to the ground.

"I need to help them! Let me go! Edward, Jacob! PLEASE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

It didn't help that every few seconds I would hear a roar of fury, or of pain. Each one took another piece of my cold, dead heart away from me. I could not tell whom they came from, and I didn't ever want to know whom they came from. Though it was a horror knowing that Edward could be the one screaming in agony, in pain. I was thrashing wildly against the three, hoping with all of my dead heart that I didn't hurt them. They didn't show it if I did. I could feel Jasper trying to calm me down, but it was no use. I was too out of control, and with each second ticking by, I only became worse.

It suddenly became quiet. I stopped moving. I listened closely, but nothing. The silence was ripping me apart internally, I needed to know what was going on!

Then something happened that I would never forget as long as I existed. Something that was so horrid, I wished that Jane had killed me.

**A/N …review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N honestly is there words to express how sorry I am for my being so horrible? Well I am! I truly am! Please forgive me!!!**

**And on another note, I didn't respond to any reviews on purpose. Because I would have to say the same thing to almost all of you anyway, so here it is: I am hurt at how so many people think that I would have the heart to hurt our beloved Edward! I mean, come on you guys, what female human being would have the heart?!**

**Alas, here is the awaited chapter…sorry if it upsets any of you…**

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of creative ways to say they're not mine…**

(Bella's POV)

I heard a soft cackle that ripped through me as though I was being killed form the inside.

Jane.

Jane was using her powers on the two creatures that I held closest to my heart more than anything else on this cruel planet. She was torturing the ones I loved so dear. Again.

"NO! Take me instead! Alice, you have to help them! Emmett, ANYONE!" I screamed. I looked behind me to see why Alice wasn't responding, but I became alerted when I found nobody behind me. I was here alone with Jane, Edward, and Jacob.

"There's nobody here to help you now, Isabella." She paused and Edward screamed louder, followed by Jacob. Jane sighed, and I looked up at her with disgusted eyes. "Don't you love that?" she inquired. "The sound of their pain is music to my ears. It is the only thing that sooths me, the only thing that helps me get through another day…"

I let out an exasperated sigh. "What is _wrong_ with you? What happened to you that you would enjoy the sound of their pain?" A snarl ripped from my chest as Edward's screaming increased, but I continued. "How could you love this? Is it because…because of what happened to you?" I asked the last part a little quieter.

"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED?!" she yelled.

I nodded softly, relieved that she made their screaming stop for the moment.

"They tried to burn Alec and I at the stake, that's what happened! They accused us of false witchcraft, and then tried to burn us. Luckily on our part though, the Volturi came! But I can remember all too clearly how they put me up on that wooded cross…how they cheered as they were about to see me dead…as if my death would solve anything…they were happy to see my pain. They were so glad that I was about to be killed, I didn't even get a chance in the trial. I tried to proclaim myself innocent, but they ignored me and immediately made me guilty…" She paused again. "So I killed them all. I enjoyed their pain quite well. I didn't go easy on them, either. Those imbeciles burned, drowned, beheaded, and stabbed all of those innocent people, and also Alec and I. It made me furious.

"I thought that I would only hurt the evil, the truly cursed ones. But soon I found that there is an evil in everyone, that the evil takes over the good in a person in every case. So I decided that I would cause pain to the evil, and then kill them soon afterwards. And it worked out perfectly; my "gift" was the one to cause pain. And it works so well, better then I could have imagined…" Jacob's agonized roar tore through the forest, and I growled loudly, a reflex reaction to their pain.

"So that's why you do this?" I asked. "Because of what those people did to you so long ago?"

"Precisely." Her teeth gleamed with the wicked smile that shown on her lips.

"But Jane, don't you realize that people have changed? That most people are innocent, that they don't deserve a pain like you provide?" I winced at my choice of words.

"Actually, yes, I am beginning to realize this," she said. "But, you have begun to annoy me immensely. You are protected from me, in your little messed up brain. Your mind is a special place, the one place that no one but you can reach, Isabella. So now I resulted in the one and only place that I can think of to hurt you." She gestured over to Edward and Jacob, who were panting from the pain, and Jacob was sweating. "The two you love."

"You sick person!" I spat. "How could you do that? Cause them pain for your own personal reasons! You belong in hell!"

Her eyes flashed, and she momentarily forgot about Edward and Jacob, leaving them on their own to run away.

"You will _not _speak to me with such disrespect! I can hurt you worse then you can imagine! Do you think that this power can only cause hurt? I think not!"

I backpedaled. Wait a minute…she could kill with this power too? That can't be…

Before even I knew what I was doing, I had the little bitch up against a tree by her neck.

I took a deep breath. "Let me get one thing straight. So the Volturi never had anything to do with you hurting me? You just did it on your own without telling them?" I couldn't help but ask, I just had to know. I had to know if they would pay too.

She snorted. "Of course it was just me. Aro would kill me if he knew I was planning to hurt you all, it would ruin his "plan" for the future." I knew what she meant. Of course Aro would be thinking about getting Alice and I to join them.

"That's all I needed to know." And with that, I threw her small body against a different tree, making it break in half roughly.

As soon as I knew that she would not attack me, I ran over to Edward and hugged him tightly, tighter then ever before. But I had reason.

"Oh, Edward! I am so sorry, this is my entire fault, and I can't believe that I let this happen to you…" Stupidly, I started to sob. I slumped on the rough ground, a heap of all sobs.

Before Edward could respond, Jake mumbled, "oh, don't worry about me, I'm fine, I'll just go home now since I'm not needed."

Edward ignored him, and picked me up gingerly in his arms. "Bella, Bella, Bella. My sweet Bella. How could this be your fault? Nothing is your fault, my love. Don't be sad, I'm okay, everything's okay now…" he continued in a soothing voice, while rocking me back and forth in his arms, stroking my hair.

I shook my head. "No, everything's not okay. And it _is _all my fault." What could I say to convince him that it actually was my fault? I looked onto his eyes and saw no compromise in them. Though I saw more love then I deserved.

"I don't deserve you," I whispered.

He immediately froze. I looked in his eyes and saw that they were pained. I thought that the pain was because what I had just said was right. But his next words made me think otherwise.

"How…how could you….how could you think that, Bella? You are my angel, and it is the other way around. _I_ don't deserve _you_."

I laughed humorlessly. "You have got to be kidding me," I said, sarcasm seeping in every word.

"Bella, would I lie to you?" he asked.

"Yes, if you thought that that's what would be best for me, then definitely," I said, knowing that I had won this argument.

Somehow, he found a way to make me forget all about our little conversation. I looked up and he kissed me, with all the passion that he could muster. I closed my eyes, taking in the moment, when I heard a gag. I broke away from Edward, and looked over to see a red-brown figure running, running far away, too far for the human eye to see. I laughed, and Edward joined in. I turned back to him, and I felt so in love. I knew at that moment that I would marry him without complaint, that I would comply with his one small request. The happiness and completeness I saw in him made me love him even more.

I smiled, and kissed him again.

**A/N what did you think this time? I know that it's not good; I don't think that I did Jane very well AT ALL. And mind you that if I get any information wrong about back when Jane was, well, you know, I just wanted to say that I wasn't there, and that I don't even have the book on me to refer to. Though if it's something drastic, I'll change it for you.**

**I need help again! Please! I need your wonderful ideas because my lazy beta **cough Emily cough cough **hasn't been doing her job! So! Press the little purple button that makes me love you all so much and review! Cookies!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N thank you all for the support to keep me writing this story! It helps so much…and thanks again to the people who have kept with me from the start. I love you all like family! I hope that I am not too horrible, I can't ever update as much as I wish. But hey, little is better then none! Right? **

**Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS! IT MAKES ME MORE DEPRESSED EVERY TIME I DO!**

(Bella's POV)

"We still have to take you hunting," my love told me.

I had almost forgotten! Jane knows how to make a person forget! "Oh yeah."

"BELLA!" the familiar booming voice said. "HOW ARE YA?!"

Emmett crashed into me, hugging me tightly. "Fine," I said, surprised that this didn't hurt as much as when I was human.

"How long have you been home?" I asked. "I know that I saw you, but I haven't given it much thought."

"Well Rose and I came home as soon as Alice called and said that you were bitten."

Edward winced.

"Where's Grace? Shouldn't she be with you?" I asked, worried.

"About that…well, she kinda ran away. She said to say that she loved you, then something about going to Toronto to catch Zak. I guess since she told us where she was going it wasn't technically running away. But still, she was gone before we had time to catch her. She is really fast!"

I heard the familiar voice of Carlisle's beloved in the other room. She walked in.

"Esme!" I squealed. "You're back! It's so good to see you!" I exclaimed, and she hugged me.

"Same to you sweetie!" she exclaimed.

"Okay everyone, Esme can tell us the story when Bella comes back from hunting! Right now we need to go! Who is coming?" Edward asked.

The only people who agreed to come were Alice and Jasper. And, obviously, Edward.

We stepped outside for the second time today, and I hoped that Alice was right in saying that she saw Jane flee to Volterra—I have seen enough Jane for a lifetime.

I heard Edward's voice from right next to me. "Now all you need to do is relax, and let your senses take over."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath, thinking that it would help. Well, I was right.

I could smell the blood, though I knew it was a mile or so away. I could just tell. Before I knew what I was doing I was running, faster then I would have thought possible.

I halted about a hundred yards away, and ducked behind a tree. The smell was maddening, and it was driving me crazy. I was surprised that I had the will power to even sit aside for a moment when the beautiful blood was so close to my grasp. I stood up and ran for it, but when I was a few feet away, I stopped in shock. Emmett was sucking the deer dry.

I looked at him with a confused expression.

"You have to be faster then that, Bella," he said, and he was out of site before I could blink. Damn.

This time I listened to him, and I just flat-out ran for the next animal and I was on top of it, instincts taking over all. I was so repulsed with myself, I had just killed an innocent animal. I tried to comfort myself with the fact that because I did it to a deer, I was saving another human life. I tossed the corpse aside, and dove for the next moving thing. Though, stupidly, I didn't try to smell it before I dove at it, and I landed on a very surprised Edward.

"Hello there. How's the hunting going?" I could see just a hint of pain in his eyes, but I concentrated on the love.

The words themselves made me so upset, I had no idea why. I had heard them so many times before, just not directed toward me. I think that was the problem.

I started to sob, and I ran. I didn't quite know to where, I just…ran.

Luckily for me though, it was not a sunny day at all, so if I ran into people I would have nothing to explain.

Sooner then possible, I was staring at an all too familiar house, just looking at the window to a room that had once belonged to me. It seemed like so long ago.

Slowly, I walked to the front door. I tried to open it and realized it was locked, so I got the key from under the eave and walked inside. The lights were off, making me assume that Charlie was either working late or was sleeping. I took a moment to sniff the air, and realized that he was sleeping.

I tiptoed up the stairs and I opened my bedroom door, and stepped in. it hadn't changed since I had last seen it. I quietly shut the door, and went into Charlie's room.

_I can handle this,_ I thought. _Charlie is my father, I would never do anything to—_

A growl erupted from my chest. How I could not have noticed before is a mystery to me, but it was very evident now. The most precious red liquid in the world oozed from Charlie's hand, and there was nobody here to restrain me. Fuck.

(Edward's POV)

My love ran into me, and I could tell by the look on her face that she thought I was an animal. I smiled sheepishly.

"Hello there. How's the hunting going?" I asked her.

Oops. Wrong thing to ask at a time like this. I saw an eternal sadness lurk in her eyes, and she started to sob. Before I could reach out to comfort her, she was gone.

"BELLA!" I cried, though I knew she had no hopes of hearing. She was already miles away.

"Alice!" I called out. "I know you can hear me!"

She was suddenly next to me. "Yes?"

"Can you see what Bella's doing?"

She got a glassy look in her eyes for a minute. She came back to reality with a jolt, and falling back, Jasper caught her.

"Um, Edward?" Alice said. "If you don't want Bella to end up killing herself, you might want to go prevent her from biting Charlie." Before she was finished I was running.

This could not be happening. Why would Bella feel the need to see Charlie so soon? Especially while she was still hunting. And he was probably bleeding, too. Great, this added to the huge pile of freaking problems we already had. This is just God's way of punishing me for damning an angel's soul, I can tell. He is most furious for taking Bella's chance at heaven away from her, and now he is punishing the both of us in return.

The house came in view, and I could smell her. Her beautiful scent hadn't changed one bit since her transformation. I am grateful.

I didn't stop as I ran through the house, and right into Charlie's room. I had gotten here just in time, I could see that Bella was about to lower her teeth to his neck.

She stiffened when she smelled me, and turned around. The look in her eyes proved that Alice's vision would have come true if I would not have came. But somehow the monster in her would still not give up, she dove for his neck. I launched myself at her, restraining her from him.

She went limp in my arms, and her sobbing continued. I let her go, sensing that she would not attack. But as soon as I did, she was gone again.

_Dammit Bella, stop running away from me! All I want to do is help! _I thought.

I turned on my heel and ran back to the house, assuming that's where she went to.

I was there in minutes, and I stopped right before the door. I opened it, and the living room was full of my family. They all had worried looks on their faces, and Alice pointed upstairs. I nodded my thanks, and walked up at human speed.

(Bella's POV)

I was so surprised when Edward was there, and ever so ashamed when I tried to go for Charlie even then that I ran. Again. There seemed to be an ugly habit forming here.

Alice had tried to talk to me as soon as I came in the door, but I ignored her completely and locked myself in Edward's, well mine and Edward's, room.

I curled up in a ball in the darkest corner, rocking back and forth slowly. Had all that just happened? Had I honestly tried to kill Charlie? I'm a monster…

I heard a door slam downstairs, and I assumed it was Edward. Who else? I was right, since he came right up here, slowly though, and tried to open the door. When he realized it was locked, he knocked gently.

"Bella, sweetheart, open the door please," he begged.

I didn't respond.

"Bella, please! I want to talk to you," his worried voice said to me.

Again I felt the pang of guilt that I wasn't good enough for him, for this kind of love.

I would still not answer.

He pounded against the door very loudly once, saying, "why wont you answer me, god dammit! I will pound this door down if you don't answer!" he said in an angry voice.

I simply refused to reply, I had hoped he would just go away. Those hopes were crushed when he shattered the door, just like what he did to the bathroom one when he thought I was hurt.

He began to advance toward me, but stopped a couple of feet away. I would not look at him, and I was still rocking back and forth slowly. I started at my knees.

He tried to reach forward to touch me, but I said, "don't touch me, Edward."

I was still too repulsed by myself to let him touch me.

Pain shot across his face, and he tried to reach out again.

This time I retaliated with some force. "Don't touch me Edward! GO AWAY!" I screamed. He had no idea how much it hurt me to reject him.

He sat down next to me, still not giving up. I scooted farther into the dark little corner, away from him.

"Why won't you talk to me?" he asked sadly.

Yet again, I didn't answer, and he tried to reach out and hug me, but I just stood up, sat on the bed, and went back to hugging my knees and rocking.

"Bella, it's okay, you didn't do anything to Charlie, it will be okay," he said, trying to soothe me. Well it would not work so well this time.

I started to hypervenallate, terrified.

He stood up, and tried one last time to touch me, and I could see how much I was hurting him with my refusal. Hesitantly he reached out his arms as if to pick me up, afraid that I would yell at him again. This time I allowed him to, and he cradled me to his chest, letting me sob, and saying comforting words to help me.

He kissed the parts of m that he could reach; my head, my neck, my jaw, and finally my lips. I forgot almost all of my worries, until I heard I scream from downstairs.

**A/N since I had no school today, I got to type up another chapter! yay! But I had to stop here, I'm sorry…but your complaints are the thing that keeps me writing the most! (and the fact that Emily sometimes resorts to coming after me with a ping pong paddle –eyes dart around room-) lolz. Well make me a happy writer and click the little purple button!**

**Ps. OMC EVERYONE THEY GOT AN EDWARD FOR THE MOVIE!!!!!!!!! –clears throat- ummmm…**


	13. AN

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry that I am using up a whole chapter as an author's note, but I thought that I should just get this out there. It's nothing bad really, but still…**

**I'm saying this for all of my stories, not just this one. But I won't be updating very much at all. Not that I was before, and I am truly sorry for that. It's just that I have so much going on right now that I have very little time to go on the computer, and I feel horrible! i have been doing really bad in school lately, and the computer didn't help at all with that. Then when I finally get everything done, I get in a huge war with my mom just trying to get on the computer. I usually win, but sometimes I don't and I get grounded. Hey, I'm only thirteen after all! And the whole ten minutes a week that I sometimes get on the computer don't help, because I use that time to catch up on other stories that I am reading too. Too much to think about!**

**Then half the time I want to get away from my freaky circus I call a home, and so I go to Emily's house. For the past two days I have been playing Guitar Hero II, and I was so freaking happy to be doing something that didn't have to do with school or chores for once! I can't thank her enough for letting me escape to her house. LULAS EM! (And Em, please tell your brother to get some friends…he was creeping me out today…) **

**And I am also especially sorry to Sarah (A.K.A wingedspirit). I meant to respond to you, I swear! But look above for the reasons why I couldn't! I'm sorry!**

**And now to end this freakishly long author's note, I would like to thank a couple of people for supporting me and putting up with my crap. **

**JennyPenny1014**

**Wingedspirit**

**Bookworm2272**

**Pottprincess**

**And there are a couple other people too! Sorry if you didn't get mentioned, but you know I love you! (in the friend way, of course) **

**And now I really should say goodbye, but I hope that the break will bring more time to write more chapters, I already am halfway through the next one for this, and Dealing With Angels as well. But when school starts up again, lower your expectations! Thanks again, everyone!**

**-Tay**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N here is the end of your wait for the answer to the evil cliffie I left you with! Enjoy!**

(Bella's POV)

I looked at Edward, frightened, right before I raced down the stairs.

I was there within moments, and boy was I wrong about what I expected to see. Instead of drama, it was more of a…comedy scene. Alice was jumping up and down, getting very excited at something that I sure as hell didn't want to know, while Jasper stood next to her, shaking his head in disapproval. They didn't notice we were standing at the staircase, for they were in the kitchen.

"Alice, you know that Bella will not do it, and Edward might just kill you for asking at a time like this. Hell, he _will_ kill you for asking! And then I'll have to kill _him_ for trying…just too much. So don't bother sweetheart, it will be a waste of your time," Jasper said.

I looked at Edward in confusion, and he shrugged. We turned our attention back to the two lovebirds.

Alice frowned. "But Jazz, come on! Just use your power to make them come to their senses and realize that they need to do this one way or another," she growled.

Jasper leaned back a bit, obviously afraid for his undead life. "Er, um, well…" he turned, as if to try and find something to distract her, and his eyes floated to Edward and me. He froze for a second, and then said, "Look! Here they are now!"

Alice turned to us and smiled. Jasper let out a sigh of relief that her attention had been turned elsewhere.

She floated to my side. "Bella! How are you? Are you feeling better?" she asked, and I knew something painful was coming up.

"I'm fine," I said slowly. "Why?"

"Well, you see, the wedding can't be put off anymore, we already sent out the invitations—"

My eyes widened in shock. "Aw, Alice! No! Not already! You will _not_ make me start to do things for the wedding now!" I cried.

She put one arm around my shoulder. "Bella. You knew this was coming, so you should know that I am going to make you do this as quickly as possible, to be less painful for you. So. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." She raised her eyebrows.

I groaned. "Fine. Be that way. But tell me this; why did you scream before?"

She laughed. "Oh, that. Well I had a vision, of the wedding, and you will be the happiest girl on the planet. Trust me, I would know." She tapped the side of her head knowingly.

I smiled. "Alright, you got me. What do we have to do?"

"Come," she said, taking my hand and running out the door.

--:--:--:--

A few hours later we returned home. I plopped on the living room couch.

"God Alice, who knew that a vampire could get tired!" I exclaimed.

I rested my head on the nearest pillow and closed my eyes, hoping for sleep that would never come.

A few minutes later, I felt stone arms wrap around me that were no longer cold to me. Edward carried me up the stairs and into our room, setting me down on the bed. When he released me, I crawled under the covers and put a pillow over my head. I didn't know what was making me act this way, maybe it was just the fear that Alice would miraculously decide that she forgot something, and would take me out again. I shuddered.

I heard the laugh that would have made my heart stop if it were still beating.

Edward lay down next to me, and wrapped his arms around me. "What's wrong, love?" he asked me.

I smiled, though he couldn't see. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. Actually, I am truly happy right now," I answered truthfully.

He lifted the pillow from my face, and when he saw that I meant it, he smiled back. "I, for one, am very glad."

I scrunched my nose up a bit. "But I do worry that Alice would have forgotten something, and that she's going to take me back to that dreaded bridal shop. It was one of the worst shopping experiences that I've ever had with her, you know," I added.

"How so?" he asked, very curious.

"Well we had to pick out brides maid dresses, and I had to decide who would be my maid honor…"

"And who might that be?"

I smiled. "Alice."

"Of course," he said jokingly.

"But worst of all, she reminded me that I have to do something still," I said slowly.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "And what might that be?"

"Charlie and Renee."

**A/N ohhh cliffie! What's going to happen? I know! And you will too if you review!**

**And I'm sorry about the last chapter, the author's note, but I thought that you should all know…and, if I'm lucky, maybe I can update this and Dealing With Angels again before break ends! I probably will, because I love getting all your lovely reviews…**

**Oh, and sorry about the shortness, I was eager to get it out…**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I am so proud of myself! I told you I would try to get another chapter out today, and I did! Yay! But I need help again. I just read through the whole story, because I have never done that before, and I'm realizing that it sucks. A lot. But in the parts that I asked for help from, they were better! So! I need suggestions, and I will SO use them. Please? I can only think of things to happen for so long…**

**Disclaimer: alright, this is so annoying to try to remember to post every time, so this will be the last time I say that I DON'T OWN THEM!**

(Bella's POV)

I sighed, and said, "phone, please?"

Edward nodded, and handed me the phone. "It will be fine," he assured me.

"I hope so," I said quietly.

Right now Charlie thinks that I am in Seattle, staying at a hotel with Alice, to go shopping for a week. That week is up, and I said that I would call him as soon as that week was over.

I dialed the familiar number, and raised the phone to my ear. My breath was shakey, and I closed my eyes. I still had no idea how my father would act at me getting married so young. Even though I love Edward more then life itself, he still doesn't understand how I could forgive him after he left me…and he doesn't understand that there was nothing to forgive.

"Hello?" Charlie yawned.

"Charlie?"

"Bella! Are you back yet?" He seemed slightly more awake.

"Yes, we just arrived. We stayed another day, because Alice saw a huge shoe sale at the last minute," I lied.

"Oh, well, that's alright. So what's up? You sound worried."

I cleared my throat and sat up just a bit straighter. "I have something to tell you, Charlie." I was surprised that I said his first name instead of "Dad".

"Um, okay, what is it?" he seemed a bit shocked too.

I chickened out. "I found a great tie for you when we went shopping."

I looked over at Edward, and he looked at me with compassion. He nodded his head, and I knew that I should just get this over with.

"But that's not all I wanted to say."

"What else, then? Tell me, you're starting to worry me," Charlie said.

I took a deep breath, loud enough for him to hear.

"I…won't…be…Bella _Swan_ for much longer," I said slowly. I emphasized on the "Swan".

I could imagine him wonder for a moment, and then freeze. I think that's what happened, because the other line went silent.

"Charlie?"

"You will most deffinetily NOT be getting married, young lady!" he roared. I winced, his yelling was so much louder with my new hearing.

"I never asked you, I already know that I am! Charlie, I love him. More then life itself, but you just can't understand that kind of love, can you!" I spat the words out without thinking, and I instantly regretted them. Not that I would take them back if I could.

He was speechless. I took advantage of that. "Look. Edward wanted to marry me, and it was very hard for me to accept, because I didn't want what happened to you to happen to Edward and I. But I realized that I am not Mom, and Edward is not you, and we are _not_ pregnate. That's _not _why I want to marry him. I want to marry him, because I want to show him how much I love him, and in the best way possible. What I don't understand is how you could be so…so…" I couldn't find the right word.

He sighed. "Bella, you are so young…can't you wait awhile before getting married? Before you give your life to him?" _I already have, _I thought.

"Dad, I see no need for why I would need to wait for this. I am ready, and so is he. We love each other, and we have his whole family's support and love. Now, the question is, will I have yours?"

He was thoughtful for a moment. "What if you change your mind?"

My eyes opened in surprised. "What?"

"What if…what if you realize that he's not good enough for you? And you want to leave him, like he did to you?"

I couldn't believe that he thought I could do that to him. He…wha…

"I can't believe you!" I shouted, and Edward leaned back in surprise. He couldn't hear a word Charlie was saying. "How could you even thin such a thing! You know what? You don't have to be there if you really don't want to." And with that, I snapped the phone shut.

I turned to Edward, and I started to sob. He held me close, and told me he loves me again and again.

**A/N alright, I have officially decided that the next few chapters will be shorter, so I can get them out faster. **

**-freaky announcer guy voice- **_**What does Charlie think? Will he call back? Is Bella going to tell Renee or not? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!**_

**Lol. So, what do you think? Oh, and I just put up a one-shot story…please read it if you get the time…and I was thinking about putting up a songfic series. Should I?**

**REVIEW!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N are you all proud of all my updates in one day? Lol. Oh, Liza wanted to say something to you all! So here are her exact words;**

"**If you don't give me a piece of gum I will kill you. Ps I am Lindsay Lohan!" –Liza **

**Lol. Well, that's Liza for you! And the Lindsay Lohan thing is kinda an inside joke…but if you know Achmed then you know where that came from!**

(Bella's POV)

I sat up and sniffed.

"Alright Edward, I need to get Renee over with."

I reached over, and took the phone, right before it was snatched from my hand. I looked up.

"Don't you think that you should wait another day, Bella? I mean, you might be hurt by her reaction…and you just got off the phone with Charlie…"

I sighed. "Edward, I want to get this over with. I will take any pain that comes with it, I am expecting it. So give me the phone, please."

I held my hand out, and he handed me the phone after a second of thought.

I dialed slowly, afraid of my mother the most. Charlie was like walking through flowers compared to Renee. I was truly afraid.

It rang four times, when she picked up. "Hello, this is Renee."

"Mom!" I exclaimed. I was still afraid, but I hadn't talked to her in awhile, so it was good to hear her voice.

"Bella! How are you, sweetie? And how's Edward?"

"We're good. More then good, actually. Which…is why I called."

"Oh? Then what is it?" she sounded curious.

I closed my eyes, and just said it. No procrastinating. "Edward and I are getting married."

It was silent on the other line, and the suspence was worse then when it was Charlie who was silent.

Like before, I tried to get her to see my view of it before she argued.

"Mom, I know what you're thinking, and stop. I am not you. Edward is not Dad. He asked me to marry him, because he wants to spend the rest of his life with me." _Which is for forever,_ I thought. I became giddy at the thought. "He loves me, and I love him. More than anything. Can't you understand that?"

I waited warily for an answer. While I waited, I leaned over to Edward and placed a kiss upon his lips. He smiled.

A few minutes passed, and I became worried. "Mom, are you there?"

She finally composed herself. "You haven't thought this through, have you?"

"Of course I have! It took me awhile before I could accept his offer."

"Well why did it take you so long?" she asked. She was obviously trying to see why I had any delay whatsoever in marrying him. She was taking advantage of that.

"Because…well, because the thought of marriage is scary to me. Seeing what happened between you and Dad…I never wanted to get married. But I realized that it was stupid to use you two as an excuse, but now I realize that that's not going to happen to us."

"Bella, you never _know _of these things will ever work out or not."

"Yes, in this case, I _do, _Mom."

"You seem so sure…"

"That's because I am. We are getting married, and I would like to know if you will support me through this."

"Of course I will Bella! Whether or not I approve, I still love you, and you're still I'm daughter, and I want to be there for all the important things in your life."

If I were still human, I would have cried. "Thank you, Mom."

"You're welcome. Oh, lord, I have to go honey, Phil just tried cutting carrots and I think he cut himself. Love you!"

"Love you too," I laughed.

"I'm coming Phil! No, don't do that—" I heard, right before the line went dead. I laughed again, and closed the phone. I turned to Edward, who was smiling widely.

"You did it!"

**A/N yes, short, I know, but like I said, they're going to be shorter for awhile. I really don't know what to make happen after this, so **_**please **_**help me…suggestions…oh and I won't be able to update until the weekend again. Sorry! But review! PLEASE?!**


	17. Another AN

**Please don't hurt me for using up ANOTHER chapter as an authors note! But I forgot to mention this in the last chapter…**

**My current beta (xEmilyxCullenx aka Emily) is NOT doing her job. I have officially fired her. The last time she even READ my story was about chapter nine. SO! I am in desperate need of a beta! I plan to have this story out for a bit longer, maybe 22 chapters or so if I can pull it off…so, until then, would anyone like to help? If you would, please tell me in a review or pm me! Thanks, you are all sweeter then muffins with sprinkles! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N okay, you guys have been totally awesome! I got about 14 reviews for the last chapter, and a few people even offered to be my beta! Thanks so much for the offers!**

**Oh, and while I'm thinking about that, I would just like to say that I am happy that you were so kind as to have asked to be my beta. I still believe that you are awesome, and I'm so sorry if you're disappointed! I didn't mean it!**

**You guys deserve this chapter, a lot. And I'm sorry about not updating, but I warned you! I DID! So no complaints about that. About anything else, sure! **

**Now read on before I write a whole nother chapter as an authors note…-shudders-**

(Bella's POV)

I held onto Edward tightly for about ten minutes, until I decided to give him a bit of space.

"Edward, I'm going to go downstairs to see if Alice needs help with anything. Like if she decides to change her dress or something," I said, smiling.

"Alright, I will be hunting if you need me. Do you need to hunt? Or can you wait?" he asked.

I thought about it for a second. "No, I'm good for now. I just hunted not that long ago…"

"Alright." He kissed the top of my head. "Be back soon."

"Love you," I whispered.

"Love you," he said, right before disappearing.

I went downstairs at human speed, feeling no need to go any faster. Having impossible speed was something that would take a really long time to get used to.

What I saw downstairs was quite a sight.

Alice had all of the wedding things sprawled out across the living room, and there was literally, _no _room to even walk. I had to step around things left and right to get in front of her.

"What's all this?" I asked desperately.

She looked up at me and smiled. "This is everything that you need for the wedding, Bella. Over there are the little bows that the boys will be wearing, except for Edward's of course. And there is a book full of flowers that you will have the choice to choose from for your bouquet, and then there's guest list, and then—"

"Stop! Okay, that's enough! That's all I need to know about."

She nodded. "You don't need to know about all of it, anyway. There's some stuff you can't see…" She looked up. "Some of it is a surprise."

I bit my tongue to hold back my words, and I edited. "Um, okay, and that won't make me have to kick your ass, will it?"

She giggled. "Nope."

"Good."

"Yup." She turned back to her work.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

This small talk was driving me insane, so I paced outside, waiting for Edward.

Back and forth, back and forth. _Where is he? _I thought to myself. _It's been more then half an hour._

Usually he takes about fifteen minutes to hunt, and his absence was starting to worry me.

I sat down on the soft grass, and absentmindedly played with the bracelet on my wrist. I looked down at it, and saw the little heart stone glimmer in the sun, and the wolf grin at me. I smiled, it was much easier times when I got this bracelet.

Suddenly, I was swiped up and in my bed. Confused, I looked up into a pair of soft, golden eyes. Edward smiled crookedly, and leaned down to kiss me.

Slowly I wrapped my arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss. His tongue tried to enter my mouth, begged really, and I was about to let him when I thought…

I pulled away. "Where were you?" I asked sadly. "I was really worried."

"I'm so sorry Bella, but I forgot to say that I had an errand to run as well," he said.

I was instantly suspicious. "Where did you go?"

"I'm not telling."

I smiled inwardly, but on the outside, I faked the most heartbroken face, and my eyes were for sure looking sad as well. I touched his face lightly with one hand, and looked into his deep eyes.

"Please, please tell me…" I begged.

He tried to overlook my sadness, he knew that I only wanted to know where he went. 

"I am sorry Bella, but I won't tell you. You will find out after the wedding," he promised.

I sat back on a pillow and pouted. I crossed my arms across my chest. "Fine."

I looked up, and suddenly, he was gone. I grew panicked. "Edward?"

He was back in seconds. "Sorry about that. Alice just called me in her mind."

"What did she want?"

"She…told me that if I didn't tell you what I left for that you would make me pay." I smiled evilly. "But I told her that I would take my chances." He winced slightly.

I laughed. "I just figured out how I'm going to torture you, too!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Be afraid. Be _very _afraid."

"Oh, I am!" he said sarcastically.

I was about to say something, but before I could, my cell phone rang.

**A HUGE thanks to my new beta, JennyPenny1014! Yay her! But when I mention her, I'll be calling her Jen. Lol. So, if you truly honestly love me, you will totally review, and make me a very happy writer! And I haven't been asking for a certain amount of reviews, so at least I'm not being mean about it. But I still expect **_**some**_**! So click the little purple button! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! Lol. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N sorry about the wait! Oh, and I won't be able to update for at least a week and a half, because I have to do a science project that includes making a 3-D model of a plant cell. Ew. It's horrible. And, my teachers seem to hate me, they're piling on the homework like the world is gonna end in a week. Grrr. Well, enjoy the update while you can!**

(Bella's POV)

I looked up at Edward, who looked confused as well. I flipped the phone open without looking at the caller ID, and said, "Hello?"

"Bella?" Charlie's voice came from the other end.

"Charlie," I breathed.

"Yeah. Bells, I'm sorry about before, I was putting my own selfish opinions before what was best for you. I really, _truly _am sorry. Could you find it in your heart to forgive me?" he asked, sounding so very, truly honest.

"Well…" I smiled widely, laughing, showing that he had been forgiven.

"Thanks, Bella!" he said, relieved.

"It's alright. But, you still should know that this is what I want more then anything in the world, and that I will always be happy with Edward." I turned my smile to him. His radiant smile was breathtaking.

"I can really see that now. And speaking of Edward, do you mind if I could talk to him?"

That caught me off guard. "Uh, sure thing. One sec."

I handed the phone to Edward, and mouthed, "He wants to talk". He nodded, taking it from my hand.

"Hello Charlie," he said, his voice like sweet honey.

"Yes, of course, more then anything," Edward said, and he sounded very serious.

I heard a soft mumbling on the other line, though I couldn't make out what Charlie was saying.

"I would never again Charlie. I know that it may be hard for you to understand why I left, but that's not important at the moment. That will never happen again, trust me. I would rather die then leave her again."

Joy ran through my system.

"Yes, of course…mmhmm…you won't have to worry about that…alright. It was good talking to you, see you soon."

He handed me the phone.

"Charlie?"

"I feel much, much better now that I have talked to Edward. And it's always good to hear both sides of things. Please tell him that he is a wonderful guy, and that I can't wait until the wedding."

"Of course!"

"And I have forgiven him for what he did, you know. It seems like he went through just as much pain as you did, if not more. I can tell that you will be together forever, and that makes me the happiest dad on the world."

If I could be crying, I would. "Thanks, Dad. This means so much." Gratitude was clear in my voice.

"It was nothing. So, well, I guess I'll let you go then. Talk to you soon?"

"Very," I said, and hung up the phone.

I sighed, and leaped from the bed.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"Hmm, well, I'm not quite sure yet. But I think that I know…" a smiled creeped slowly across my face.

I ran out the door, and Edward followed. Downstairs, Alice was still working in the living room.

"Alice!" I called.

"Yes?" She looked up.

"Would you like to go shopping with me?" I asked, holding my breath.

She was on her feet immediately, squealing.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me. "You must be in a really good mood," he pointed out.

"I am," I breathed. I leaned in to kiss him, pulling away at the last second.

"Ha!" I yelled. "That's what you get for not telling me where you were! Try kissing me now!" I stuck my tongue out at him like a five year old.

He pouted, one of the cutest things I have ever seen.

Alice and I laughed in harmony, running out the door, and into her porche.

**A/N so? What do you think this time? I figured that Bella could make Alice happy…and, her mood is catchy. So now I'm in a good mood, too! Lol. **

**Im starting to think about getting a certain amount of reviews before updating…so…can I get fifteen reviews for the next chapter? The most I've ever gotten for one was twelve, so I'm seeing how this works out. **

**I just put up a new poll, please take it! I may not be able to even do it, but still. Maybe when this story is done. **

**Update if you love me! Because you know you do. You just have to, cause I'm sweet like that. Lol.**

**P.s. thanks again, Jen! For editing the stupid mistakes I make in my writing! Lol.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N this chapter might not be as…good you as expect it to be, and I'm sorry. Some…traumatizing things have happened recently. And I'm a tad bit depressed because of it. I tried to get lost in my writing, though, to make it better. **

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews! I was just one review short, but I thought that you deserved another chapter anyway. **

**One more thing. I am warning you now—IF YOU PROCEED TO READ, BEWARE OF MAJOR FLUFF! Pretty much the whole chapter is fluff…big time fluff…**

(Bella's POV)

"Edward?" I called, walking through the front door with bags in my hands. "Are you here?"

Faster than the speed of light, Edward was here. A smile crept across my face.

I dropped my bags and threw my arms around his neck enthusiastically, jumping so that my legs were wrapped around his waist. I kissed him lightly, grinning to myself. He seemed shocked, but that slowly faded away as he kissed me back. My hands tangled in his hair, and _his_ hands were rubbing up and down my back. The kiss got deeper, and my insides leaped with joy. No moment could make this better.

I thought too soon. Edward had raced up the stairs and into his—_our _bedroom, placing me on the bed, never once breaking the kiss.

Even though I had no need to breathe, it was quite a hard habit to break. I broke away from him, gasping. He took advantage of that and started to trail kisses from my jaw down to my collarbone, never stopping.

I decided to try something new for once. When I pulled him back up to me, he started to kiss me again. His tongue begged for entrance, and I let him in. After a minute, I leaned forward more, and my tongue slid into _his _mouth. He froze for a moment. I was afraid that was too much for him. Even though I'm a vampire now, he can still hurt me unintentionally.

But, my worries were blown away when he began to kiss me again. He was really getting into this, I thought happily. Thank God I'm a vampire.

As this continued, I began to get greedy. My hands roamed up his shirt, and unbuttoned the first button on his shirt. His only response was that he smiled. That was the only encouragement I needed to move on.

So slowly that it was driving him mad, I started to unbutton the rest of the buttons on his shirt. When I was about halfway done, he got very impatient. He totally tore his shirt off, and threw it across the room. I laughed at his enthusiasm.

I pulled my lips down, and I started kissing down his jaw, neck, collarbone…then I made it to his chest. My eyes darted up to his instinctively, and he nodded for me to continue. He wasn't breathing, a fact that meant that I was affecting him as much as I had hoped. He was still now, waiting to see what I was going to do next.

I kissed down right below his chin, first. I slowly moved downwards, and lifted my head. I ran my hands over his perfect chest, before starting on that, too.

I left no part of him unkissed. As I slowly got lower and lower, he shuddered. I giggled at that, I had never seen a vampire shudder before!

I was feeling good with this, I thought. I would try a few more things on him to see what he would think…if he would like it…

I suddenly stopped, and he looked down at me, alerted. He thought something had happened.

I quickly proceeded. My tongue flicked out, and I licked up his chest, all the way to his collarbone, where I started to kiss him again. I licked his neck, and he seemed to like it. He moaned in pleasure, making me break out in smiles again.

I lifted my mouth to his ear, and nibbled on his earlobe softly. I stopped for a moment, whispering, "Do you like it so far?" I questioned. He nodded eagerly. "Tell me to stop if it gets to be too much," I added.

Without realizing what I was doing, I started to trail my hands downward again, and I tugged at his pants…

He froze again. He regained composure in a moment, his hands flying to stop me.

"Bella, no," he said softly. "Now it's my turn."

I looked up in wonder. My favorite smile twitched into place, and my breath caught in my throat.

He leaned down and kissed me softly, his hands cupping my face. Then, he turned me so that my back was against the bed, and he was on top of me, still kissing me.

I suddenly thought of how gentlemanly he always acted. How much longer could he keep up that charade?

He broke away, but I wanted more. I moaned, signaling to him that he'd better hurry up!

He laughed at me, and I decided that I didn't like it when the tables were turned. It was just mean!

He trails his lips, not kissing, just trailing, down my jaw, to the corner of my mouth, back and forth. His hands slowly made their way down and were placed on my stomach, rubbing small, soothing circles across the middle. After a minute of this, his hands slowly dragged downward, to my hips. I could feel him trying with all his might not to crush me right then and there! Who would've thought that his want for me was so strong?

He was being so slow and careful that it was very painful to me. I just couldn't take it anymore; I had to kiss him _now._

I lifted my hands and grabbed his face, and pulled it to mine. I crushed my lips too his, a new want…no, that's not a strong enough word. _Need _was a better one. A new need took me over, and I gazed into his eyes. We locked eyes for a moment, and his golden eyes smoldered me once again.

We started up again, except this time there was a new intensity. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but it was just…there.

My chest heaved from breathing so hard, and his eyes strayed down to my chest. He fingered the hem of my shirt, and looked up at me.

"Tear it," I whispered.

He obeyed eagerly, tearing my shirt from my body. Now I realized the reason for Alice shoving me into a lacy blue bra at Victoria's Secret at the mall, today, I would have to thank her later.

As Edward sat there, staring at me in obvious awe, an odd sound came from somewhere. At first I thought it was a vent. Then I remembered that they wouldn't have one.

The rumbling continued, and I realized where it came from. There was a deep growling coming deep from Edward's chest. Not anger, but…want. Want for me.

Just as I could see he was about to pounce on me, I remembered what I thought that day in the meadow so long ago, as it seemed. Edward was willing to give me what I wanted right then and there, but I refused, because I had wanted to do it right. My way. He had given me that choice, and I was not about to change my plans. Unbelievably, I _still_ wanted to do this right. And that meant waiting. I could wait, if it meant good things happening later…

He was leaning forward to start kissing me again, I could tell, but I had to stop this quickly before I forgot my whole reasoning.

"Edward, no!" I cried quickly.

The gold liquid in his eyes hardened. "What?" he was obviously confused by my statement.

"We can't do this! I mean, not until after the wedding," I assured him. "I still plan on doing this right."

The gold melted in his eyes again, and he gazed at me with compassion and love. "Bella, you are the most amazing," he lifted me into his lap, "wonderful," he kissed my hair, "beautiful person in the world. Did you know that? I love you so much." He started to pet my hair.

"I love you too, Edward. But…let's save it for the honeymoon, okay? I don't want to slip," I added.

He laughed. "Of course not."

I nuzzled my head into his chest. "The wedding is only six days away, did you know that?"

"Oh, really?" he said. "Just that much more time till…"

I sighed. "I know." Then a thought hit me. "When will Renee be flying in?"

"Ah, let's se here. I believe it is…two days before the ceremony."

"Ahh."

"Yes, sweetheart. In five days you will no longer be Isabella Marie Swan…"

"…I will be Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen," I said proudly, holding up my left hand and gazing at the lovely ring that had once belonged to Elizabeth Mason.

**A/N phew! –wipes forehead- that took FOREVER to write! Lol. It did, though. On a whim I decided to make a chapter of pure, fluffy fluff, because so many of you said that you love fluff. Well, I hope you do, cause if you don't, this chapter is crap to you, I apologize if you don't like it, I did the best that I could!**

**Take my poll, please!**

**Review, because you know that you want to tell me what you thought.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N phew! wow, this took me SO long to write. Stupid writer's block…anyway, I only have a blant idea of what weddings are like, so don't butcher me too badly about it. I was only in one ever, and that was like two years ago. so…yeah. Enjoy!**

(Bella's POV)

A day passed since our little scene in the bedroom had occurred. Just five more days, I thought feebly. Then you will be the happiest woman ever.

Alice was really getting excited, and I couldn't blame her. Her mood was really contagious, and before I knew it, we were happy dancing in the living room together.

"I can't believe you're getting married!" Alice chirped.

"Me neither!" I wooped.

At the time, Edward was upstairs, and he came down to see what all the fuss was about. When he saw me laughing and having fun with Alice, he looked so happy that it might have actually hurt.

"Edward!" I sang. "Come join us!"

He laughed. "That's alright, I'd rather just watch."

I shrugged, and turned my attention back to Alice. "Where is the wedding, again? I don't think you told me."

She smiled. "It's going to be here."

"Really?" I asked, excited. "For real?"

"For real. I'm going to start setting things up tomorrow."

I grinned, turning to Edward. "Oh, this is going to be so perfect! I can't believe we're having it here!"

He came over to me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You actually seem like you _want_ to get married. Are you feeling okay?" he asked jokingly.

"I feel fine, silly! I just can't wait to prove to you how much I love you," I said seriously. "It's the only real way I know how."

He pulled me even closer then we already were. "My dear, sweet Bella. There are many more ways to show love than marriage. But, I just want to know that you are mine, and only mine, for eternity. And a wedding seemed perfect."

"It is," I agreed. "So…what are we going to do now? I mean, we still have five days till the wedding." I pulled myself closer to him. "What are we going to do until then?" I whispered.

He looked into my eyes. "Prepare," he breathed.

--:--:--:--

"Bella!" Alice screeched. "Come _on! _We have to go to the salon! It's your wedding day!"

My eyes brightened. "When's the appointment?"

"Right now!" She took my hand and led me out to the porch.

"You do know that this will be the only time in my dead life that I will set foot in a salon, correct?" I said.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Get over it, you will be in there many more times, curtesy of me." She smiled.

"Ugh." I leaned back in my seat.

About five minutes later, we arrived at a little place that was called _The Boutique. _Not a very original name, I thought blandly.

Alice took my hand again, and pulled me through glass doors that jingled when we entered.

"Aliiiiiiice," a woman with a French accent cooed. "How good to seeeeee you again, daahhling!" She floated over to where Alice stood, and they both kissed each other on both cheeks.

"Likewise! Beatris, this is Bella," she said, pointing to me.

"How nice to meeeeet you, Bella. Come sit," she said, pulling me over to a chair.

Alice started to speak to her in French, I assumed. I figured that it was only so that I wouldn't understand. I scowled.

Soon I was being pampered by several different women, some working on my toes, my hair, my fingers. I virtually had nowhere to escape to. I let my mind roam.

More than an hour later, I was allowed to stand up and see myself for the first time since they started. I gasped in shock, and took an involuntary step back. I was…gorgeous…

Alice smiled in familiarity. "I knew you would love it."

She spoke to Beatris again, and I figured it was to say thank you. Then she linked arms with me, and we piled into the car.

"Next stop—our house," she said, turning to smile at me.

I nodded, and a knot suddenly appeared in my stomach. I was getting…married today. The realization finally hit. I was going to be a part of his family…and I was going to make Edward very happy by doing so. A silent tear of happiness rolled down my cheek. Alice looked over at me curiously, but said nothing.

When we arrived home, Renee was at the door. "Bella! Sweetheart, you look beautiful," she cried. "I am so proud of you."

The tears were coming faster now, and I hugged her. "Thank you, Mom. Thank you for finally understanding."

Alice pulled me up the stairs, Renee close behind. We went into Alice's room, and used her bathroom inside. It shouldn't even be called a bathroom, it's so big.

When we walked in I gasped. It looked more fit for a princess than me. There was a vanity type thing with a huge round mirror on it, and there was so much makeup there that it made me want to puke. But only because I knew all of it would be going on me. There was bright lights too, but I knew that they were only for Renee. Stupid awesome vampire vision.

They got to work. I felt that my eyes were being pressed closed, and I could feel a slight brush as one of the two woman put eye shadow on me. I heard a slight rustling.

"Wait!" Alice said. "She won't need blush. She has her own personal arsenal of it." I opened my eyes, and stupidly, I blushed. Alice smiled. "Told you."

After what felt like hours, they were done. I breathed out a sigh of relief, making sure not to look in the mirror. I sat up slowly.

I was dizzy for a moment, and I sat to sit back down. After a minute I was fine, and stood up. Alice was waiting patiently for once.

Renee had tears in her eyes, and I knew that if Alice could, she would be crying too. They looked so happy.

An unconscious smile slid across my lips, and I went over to hug them. "Thank you, for all of this. Both of you have made this day so special for me, and it hasn't even really begun. I love you both so much." I pulled back to look at them, seeing two of the most precious faces in the world.

"Don't thank us," Renee said. "It was our pleasure."

We came out of the bathroom, and Alice sat me down on her bed. She ran into her closet and came out with my dress. It flowed while she walked, and I could just imagine it on me. Alice saw the look in my eye and smiled yet again.

"It's all yours."

Somehow they managed to get me into it without messing up my hair of my makeup. I didn't complain.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

Alice looked up. "Downstairs," she said. "He's trying to sneak a peek in my mind right now," she added in a much quieter voice, too low for Renee to hear. I nodded.

"Alright!" Alice clapped her hands together. "The ceremony started any minute now! Let's get you downstairs."

We made our way down into the living room, and I stopped at the door. I turned, looking for Charlie. He was suddenly there, and his eyes looked red and puffy. I hugged him tightly.

"It's so hard to believe that you're getting married," he whispered.

"I know, Dad," I said back. "I know."

That was when the music started, our cue to start walking down the isle.

**A/N –plays wedding theme music- du du du du. Du du du du. Lol. Alright. So. If you want to see what my little mind has conjured up for the wedding scene, then review! And if not for the story, then review cus you love me. You know you do. Lol. **

**Oh, and thanks again Jenny! You catch all of the stupid mistakes I make, and I really appreciate it! Love ya! **

**Take my poll! Please please please!! Hehehe. **


	22. Chapter 22

"_It's so hard to believe that you're getting married," he whispered. _

"_I know, Dad," I said back. "I know." _

_That was when the music started, our cue to start walking down the isle._

(Bella's POV)

Charlie took my arm, and slowly started walking down the isle, toward where the priest and Edward were standing. I had my eyes closed for a moment, then I slowly opened them, looking directly at Edward. He was staring at me, awestruck. His lips twitched, and for a moment the music stopped. Then the most charming, beautiful, sweet sound started to play. It echoed through out the forest, and gave every little thing life and soul.

My lullaby was playing.

It's a good thing that I can't cry, Emmett would have gotten a kick at how fast the tears would be coming now. I couldn't speak right now, even if I wanted to.

As we neared the alter, Charlie handed me off to Edward. "Take care of her," Charlie whispered as he went back to his seat.

I turned to Edward, taking one of his hands. I was staring into his deep eyes, and compassion leaked from my very soul. He looked ravishing in the black tux Alice made him wear, and the white Carnation on his shirt made me giggle. It seemed so…official.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to seek Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan into holy matrimony…" the priest started.

Those were the only works I heard out of the whole speech. I was lost in Edward's eyes, and he seemed to still be unbelieving that we were here. Actually getting married. And I couldn't blame him one bit.

"Does the groom have any vows?" asked the priest to Edward.

He smiled gloriously. "Bella," he started. "Before I met you, there was nothing. I was lost in the dark, I was blind in my own small world. Everything was dark, but then, on one lucky day…" he looked up into my eyes. "I found the most astounding, beautiful, caring, loving creature on earth. And from the day I found out I was in love with you, the only thing on my mind has been you. It was like you were a comet that shot across my sky, lighting everything up for me. It was like I was really seeing for the first time. I love you, much more than life itself." I was choked up again. That was the most beautiful thing that he had ever said to me. Well, almost.

"Thank you," I said inaudibly, but of course he could hear me. He smiled widely in response.

"Does the bride have any vows?" the priest asked me.

I nodded, and took a deep breath. "Edward. You are my heart, my life, my soul." I closed my eyes. "I had no idea love could be so strong, and so powerful. Edward Cullen, you are the light in the window that I wake up to every day, the air that I breathe, the one and only thing that can get me away from Alice and her makeovers." I couldn't help but crack a smile at that, and I heard a chuckle from the guests and a small, "hey!" from Alice. But then I got back to seriousness. "I was nothing before you, I was missing a whole other part of me and I didn't even know it until the first time you said you loved me. I can't live without you, love." I sniffed and got a few "awww!"s from the guests.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan in sickness and health, for rich or poor, till death do you part?" The last part made us both crack a smile, and I heard a few laughs coming from the Cullen's.

"I do," my angel said, in a strong and confident voice.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen in sickness and health, for rich or poor, till death do you part?"

I couldn't find my voice. My mouth moved, but no words came. Alice tried to conceal her laugh but failed.

I closed my eyes and took a long, deep breath. I opened my eyes, and smiled. "I do."

Edward took my ring out of his pocket, and placed it on the fourth finger of my left hand, then kissed the finger.

Alice brought me the ring that we got for Edward, and I placed it on his finger as well.

"You are now husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

Edward spun me and caught me low to the ground, kissing me very passionately. I was laughing the whole time, and I felt a smile on his face. I heard applause from our little audience, and Edward picked me up swiftly, bridal-style. It fit well!

"To the reception?" Edward inquired.

**A/N review so that the next chapter is even better, cus your reviews inspire my writing!! **

**My poll is almost to a close, hurry and vote while you can!! **

**Is there any way that my most awsomest readers and reviewers can forgive me? I was stupid enough to manage getting grounded for two weeks, and that included NO COMPUTER. My mom stated that very clearly, unfortunately. But, the first thing I did as soon as I could get on here was WRITE! Are y'all proud of me? **

**Read and review cus you know it's the right thing to do. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in so long…I was just never in the mood to write for it…**

**But I'm updating now! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

(Bella's POV)

"I suppose so," I replied to my love.

Edward smiled gloriously, and took my hand, leading me toward some tents. I rolled my eyes as I thought about Alice doing all of this. But then I laughed.

He led me to the biggest tent, where there were hardwood floors and a bar. My mouth hung open.

"Alice? How did you manage to get hardwood floors and a _bar _in your backyard?"

She smiled, flashing her pearly white teeth. "Oh, it was nothing. A few thousand dollars can do this justice."

"Alice!" I hissed.

But she just giggled, kissed my cheek, and was gone. I turned back to my husband, shaking my head.

"Boy, is she something," I said.

"She means well," he told me.

"Yeah, I know. But she sometimes goes a little overboard," I added.

"Only because she loves you." He brought me close to his chest.

I sighed contently.

"Hey, Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, my darling?" he asked sweetly. He smiled my favorite crooked smile, taking my breath away.

"Since I'm eighteen and this is my wedding and all, I should be allowed to drink, correct?" I said breathlessly.

He frowned slightly.

"There is a bar here," I pointed out. "You can't imagine that I wouldn't get tempted."

He sighed, defeated. "Yes, my lovely and darling wife. Anything you wish on the night that belongs to you."

I laughed at how dramatic he made it sound. I kissed him softly on the lips.

"But," he added, much to my dismay, "first, we must dance."

I sighed, and smiled up at him. This would be our first dance together as husband and wife. But then curiosity got the best of me. What song would it be?

Edward took my hand, and led me over to the middle of the floor. Some people were watching us, and some were still lost in small conversation. Alice looked like she wanted to cry. She had obviously seen what would happen.

I took a deep breath, and looked up at my husband. Oh, how right that sounded. _My husband_.

Then the DJ started to play a piece of music that made my heart catch in my throat.

_Love I get so lost, sometimes  
Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart  
When I want to run away  
I drive off in my car  
But whichever way I go  
I come back to the place you are_

My mother used to sing this song to me when I was still a little girl. Every time we might fight, or I would fall off my bike, or I was just having a bad day, she would take me into my bed, wrap my up in a blanket, and softly sing this song in my ear.

_All my instincts, they return  
And the grand facade, so soon will burn  
Without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside_

Edward reached out his hand, silently asking for me to take it. I placed mine in his. The feeling that coursed through me was incredible—like two pieces that were meant to be together, like a jigsaw puzzle. We made each other complete. 

In your eyes  
The light, the heat  
In your eyes  
I am complete  
In your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
In your eyes  
The resolution of all the fruitless searches  
In your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
In your eyes  
Oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light  
The heat I see in your eyes

You wrapped your arms around my waist, and I placed mine around your neck. You swayed of from side to side, always to the rhythm. I looked deep into your eyes, and what I saw made me smile. I saw heat…passion…and light. And of course, love. How can I possibly compare?

Love, I don't like to see so much pain  
So much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away  
I get so tired of working so hard for our survival  
I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive

Those lines were so very true…I hated to see him in pain. Like when we were in Volterra together, and Jane used her power on him…I would still rather die a thousand times than ever having him face that kind of pain again. It's also so very true that knowing I am going to have so much more time with you keeps me alive…but only in a sense. 

And all my instincts, they return  
And the grand facade, so soon will burn  
Without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside

"Thou cannot compare thee to a bright summers' day," Edward whispered to me. I held in a sob of happiness. 

In your eyes  
The light, the heat  
In your eyes  
I am complete  
In your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
In your eyes  
The resolution of all the fruitless searches  
In your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
In your eyes  
Oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light  
The heat I see in your eyes  
In your eyes, in your eyes  
In your eyes, in your eyes  
In your eyes, in your eyes

As the song came to a close, I was shaking with utter happiness. "Thank you," I whispered. He rubbed the small of my back and smiled.

"ALRIGHT!" I heard a yell from somewhere. The voice was all-too familiar. "LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Hearing Emmett's voice made me laugh. Only God knows what the hell he planned…did I mention that Alice had him in charge of music?

* * *

**A/N So long since I updated…so sorry! But at least I got the boring part over with. That's really the only reason why I hadn't updated in so long…this part was so boring I couldn't stand to write it for awhile. But luckily, I was in the mood today! Whoo! And I just couldn't help making that last paragraph. It made me smile!**

**Review please! –puppy dog pout— **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Update! Yay! Lol. People liked the last paragraph a lot…sweet! Lol. **

**Oh, and to make the chapter seem a lot better, listen to the song while you're reading this! It's called **_**It's Tricky **_**by **_**Run-DMC**_**. You can find it on youtube. **

* * *

(Bella's POV)

Emmett laughed heartily. "Alright! PUMP IT UP!"

_This speech is my recital, I think it's very vital  
To rock a rhyme, that's right on time  
It's Tricky is the title, here we go... _

I laughed right along with Edward, who was shaking by me. 

It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...it's Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky)  
It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...Tr-tr-tr-tricky (Tricky) Trrrrrrrrrrricky

"Alice!" I screamed. She was immediately at my side.

"What's wrong?" she asked, alarmed.

"Dance with me!" I yelled, and grabbed both of her hands.

Her face brightened like the sun coming out from behind the clouds after many stormy days. It felt great to make her so happy. And I was at the same time, too! Who would've known?! 

I met this little girlie, her hair was kinda curly  
Went to her house and bust her out, I had to leave real early  
These girls are really sleazy, all they just say is please me  
Or spend some time and rock a rhyme, I said "It's not that easy"

We laughed and twirled, and then I twisting toward the ground. She copied me, trying to never make me feel like I was dancing like a freak alone.

Edward was leaning up against one of the tent walls, thoroughly enjoying watching me be so happy. The grin on his face was priceless. 

It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...(How is it D?) It's Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Trrrrrricky)  
It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...Tricky (Tricky) Tricky

"Emmett!" I called over the music.

"What?" he yelled back.

"Get your ass over here and dance with me!" I ran up to him, grabbed his hand, and pulled him out to the floor, laughing the whole time. I didn't notice until then that he had dragged Jasper with him.

Emmett grabbed my hand, and twirled me around a few times, though I never got dizzy. This vampire thing could be really handy. He picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, and was running around the dance floor.

"Edward! Help!" I called, giggling, although this was one time I didn't want him to save me. Emmett was enjoying himself here too. 

In New York the people talk and try to make us rhyme  
They really (hawk) but we just (walk) because we have no time  
And in the city it's a pity cause we just can't hide  
Tinted windows don't mean nothin', they know who's inside

He set me down near the middle of the floor, and I looked around. I spotted my next victim, and dragged her onto the floor.

"No! I can't dance!" Angela complained.

"Just have fun with it!"

It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...(How is it D?) Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky)  
It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky) huh!

"IT'S TRICKY!" I yelled, in time with the music.

I turned my head. Edward was the only one not having fun. That didn't seem right…and the song was almost over!

I ran up to him, and looked up. "Pleeeeease…please dance with me!" I begged. He pretended to contemplate.

"Oh, shut up!" I said, smacking him playfully, dragging him to the floor. 

When I wake up people take up mostly all of my time  
I'm not singin', phone keep ringin' cause I make up a rhyme  
I'm not braggin', people naggin' cause they think I'm a star  
Always tearin' what I'm wearin', I think they're goin' too far  
A girl named Carol follows Daryll every gig we play  
Then D dissed her and dismissed her, now she's jockin' Jay  
I ain't lyin', girls be cryin' cause I'm on TV  
They even bother my poor father cos he's down with me

I rolled my body from side to side, snapping my fingers. Edward laughed at me.

"I thought you didn't dance!" he accused.

"I don't!" I said back. "But this is my wedding! I want to dance!"

It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...(How is it?) Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky)  
It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...Tr-tr-tr-tr-tr-tricky (Tr-Tr-Tr-Tricky) Tr-tr-tr...

"Whoo-hoo!" I cried. I took turns dancing with my family and friends. 

We are not thugs we don't use drugs but you assume on your own  
They offer coke and lots of dope but we just leave it alone  
It's like that y'all (y'all), but we don't quit  
You keep on (rock!) shock! Cause this is it...

Edward placed one hand on my head, and the other on the small of my back, and swung around, until I was close to the floor. Then he kissed me deeply.

I heard "aww"s coming from our guests. I looked up and saw everyone staring at us. If I could have blushed, I would be steaming right now.

"Alright, alright," I said. "Enough of making fun of the newlyweds. Have fun…"

And without another word, I irrevocably disappeared, giggling the whole time. Edward would find me soon enough…

* * *

**A/N GUESS WHERE BELLA IS! I KNOW!! I KNOW!!**

**Lol. **

**Oh, and btw…a few chapters ago…I was stupid and accidentily made Bella blush and cry and stuff…that's not her power!! That was my stupid mistake! I miss Bella being human and I totally forgot she was a vampire in this story…smart of the author to do, huh?**

**So please review!! **


End file.
